RockmanEXE Green Diamond Tournament
by YouthSapphire1807
Summary: Sequel to RockmanEXE Gemna VS Dark Bug. The Green Diamond Tournament has finally arrived! But during the duration of the tournament contestants have mysteriously vanished. Can Netto solve the disappearances while struggling to choose whether or not he should reunite with his old friends and tell his secret ability?
1. Chapter 1 Joan and Delia's Summer Trip

**A/N: Hello everyone and welcome to the second saga of Gemna VS Dark Bug. And since, school is coming on August 26, updates will be slower. **

**P.S. The first few chapters will start with the introduction of new OCs and other people coming from all over the world gathering at Santa Diana City. The rest of the chapters would be Netto being with his new friends and reunited with his old friends. **

**Disclaimers: I don't own most of Capcom's OCs. **

**Some OCs belong to the rightful owners.**

**FanFiction**

**tuskasa30**

**Link the Navi**

**-777-**

**MayAries2****009**

**Shizuka (ENG: Sincere) Sakura **

**GogatsuEXE (ENG: MayEXE)**

**-777-**

**Devianart**

**Denisse-chan**

**Web**

**KazenEXE**

**-777-**

**Quizilla**

**FaiD2**

**Erin**

**PrincessEXE**

* * *

A young girl with long brown hair tied into a thin ponytail and magenta eyes yawned as she gets ready for a trip to the airport. Outside her bedroom window was a view of Rosewell Town, known for it's strange alien sightings and insane hot temperatures.

"It's a good thing to be going to this tournament," she said as she finishes her packing. "Indeed, Joan," said a digitized voice, "I can't wait to go!"

Joan was a bashful girl, but her navi Delia helped her make a few friends. She wore a pale pink jacket with a white shirt underneath, jean shorts with white lines and black and pink boots that reached to her knees. She clutched her magenta handbag tighter. "Oh boy, I can't wait," Delia said from the light magenta Link PET.

Delia was a female pink navi with dark auburn hair and azure eyes. Her helmet was pink with a white stripe going through it. Her jumpsuit was black with light pink highlights on this side that reached from her armor to her boots. One part of her jumpsuit was blue with white things attached to her hips. She had no gloves only magenta cuffs and her boots were pink with white rings and purple bows. Her emblem was pink with a white circle connected by two lines the one of the left was zigzag and the other was straight.

"I can't believe I got an invitation to a tournament called the Green Diamond Tournament." Delia said, "I can't wait." "Okay, okay," Joan said calming down her navi, "let's go to the airport."

At Rosewell Airport, Joan took a deep breath as she waits for her flight. 'Well, this is it, my journey, a special chapter in my life.' she mentally thought. She then heard that her flight was about to depart. "Let's go Delia, our flight is ready," Joan said.

* * *

After about 4-6 hour flight, Joan was in Santa City where contestants from all over the world were gathered. She was amazed at how many they were in the airport. "Wow there are so many people here," Joan said. "I know, Joan," Delia said, "this so exciting and thrilling!"

"I hope we meet some new people around here," Joan commented. "I know right!" Delia said. She then bumps into a young boy. "Oh I'm sorry!" she cried. "That's alright," said the boy.

He had dodger blue symmetrical hair and cyan eyes. He wore a white hoodie jacket with short sleeves and some cyan stripes, dodger blue cuffs, black shorts and dodger blue shoes with cyan stripes. Attached to his left arm was a red Link PET.

"My name's Joan, you seem like a friendly person," Joan greeted. "Well my name is Yumoa Angelo," the boy replied, "and this is my navi Fiore." Fiore projected herself onto his shoulder.

Fiore was female fire type navi. She had brown hair and red eyes. Her helmet was red with a dark red, fire pattern with two light red antenna attached to it and her long brown hair was flown out. Her jumpsuit was black and red with light red highlights that reached from her armpit to her boots. Her bloves were red with yellow rings and her red boots with yellow rings had the outline of a fire. Her emblem was flames and a white dot on a grey background, the border ring was yellow. "Hello, my name is Fiore!" Fiore greeted. "Nice to meet you!" Delia replied. "So are you a contestant?" Joan asked. "Afraid not," Yumao said, "however I would like to the cheer you on." "Really? That's great!" Joan said, "I need all the support I can get." "There are a lot more people then you think." Yumoa noted. "Oh I see," Joan said. "Well see you later, I need to go to my hotel to get unpacked."

One hour later, Joan had finished packing and she was glad that she had a hotel room all by herself. "Alright Delia, why don't we go to the nearest fast food restraunt for dinner?" Joan suggested. "Alright, besides I'm excited for the tournament." Delia said. Joan silently agreed excited for tommorow events.

* * *

**A/N: Alright the first chapter of the second saga and it's the shortest! Oh well, don't worry Netto and the others will appear in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2 Prelude to Darkness

**A/N: The second chapter has arrived! Alright Netto and the others from the first saga are here! **

**Note: Netto's look has slightly change and Hail will get a new look.**

* * *

Netto yawns as he gets up from bed. "Ah! That was a great nap," he said as he was full of energy.

He changed into his usually attire. The difference was his sleeveless jacket, it was still orange only it reached his waist instead of below his chest and there was a white stripe in the middle. "Man this new Transform PET Model is awesome, even though it is the updated version of the old one." Netto commented as he gets his new PET off the charger.

Knock! Knock! "Netto? Are you awake?" Sapphire said. "Yeah, I'll be there in a second Onee-san," Netto replied. "Good because your friends have already eaten breakfast." Sapphire said.

At the cafeteria, Ruby was amazed at Hail's new look. "Wow, Hail you had a entire makeover!" Ruby said, "I can hardly recognize you now."

Hail was a lot different and more advanced then his old form. His helmet was black with a cyan stripe in the middle and three triangle sticking out creating a mountain range and he now had cyan hair sticking out. His jumpsuit was black and there were white stripes on the side that reached from his dodger blue chest armor. His gloves were and boots were cyan and had two yellow rings. He also had yellow shoulder pads attached to his shoulders. His emblem was three icicles on a black background. His eye color had also changed to a dodger blue.

"Whoa, Hail! Is that really you?!" Netto said. "Yeah, it's me, Netto," Hail replied, "Gosh, am I that different that even my friends have a hard time recognizing me?" "Don't worry Hail," Ribbon said, "they will get used to your look."

"Oh yeah, I forgot to make an announcement." Ruby said. She then gets up from her chair and goes to the entrance and bows as she was waiting for someone. "Attention everyone presenting the honorable Prince Erin and his Navi Princess."

A young boy that looked very similar to Enzan walked into the cafeteria his navi trailing behind him.

The boy's hair was divided into two different parts. The top part was blue instead of white and the bottom was black. He wore a black choker with his emblem, a yin yang symbol, an open sleeveless black blazer with a blue shirt with purple cuffs, black pants and brown shoes. His navi was a female.

She had long purple hair and green eyes. Her helmet was a bit plain, it was black with a blue curvy pattern and her purple hair was flowing out and some was sticking out in the front creating bangs that covered one of her eyes. Her armor was blue and it reached from her neck to her upper chest and she wore a blue skirt. Her gloves were black with a curved border on it. Her boots are blue with some parts of it black. The rest of her arms, stomach, and upper legs were dark grey.

"Wait a minute aren't you the two Ruby-chan mentioned a few days ago?" Netto asked. "Yep, that is us," Princess said. "This is Erin my operator." "Hey," he said dryly, his blue eyes scanning the cafeteria. Ruby stopped bowing and joined the group. "I met them a few months before Netto joined," Ruby said, "apperantly Violet Inc set their base in Neon Kingdom. Blazerman and I were going there to inflitrate the base and rescue a few of the captured HumanNavis. Along the way, I found Princess in a room arranged neatly among the many other PETs that were there. I took the PET and returned it to her owner. Who was Erin. They were in debt to us, so everytime there was something Gemna Corp could not provide Erin's Company could." "Wow, that was so cool, Ruby," Netto said. "It's honor to meet you Erin," Wisely said, "This is actually the first time I've seen a real life prince."

"Well we do own a company," Princess said, "so we're always up-to-date on technology changes." "That is so cool," Shizuka said.

Hibiki then comes into the cafeteria. "Hey everyone!" Hibiki said. "Good morning, Hibiki!" Shizuka said. "So what brings you here?" "It's Jenna-san, everyone has to gather at one of the meeting rooms." Hibiki replied.

* * *

At the meeting room, Jenna was at the podium giving out announcements to her entire staff. "Alright everyone, as you know the Green Diamond Tournament starts tommorow." Jenna said, "it is located at Santa Diana City. The preliminaries and the first half of the finals will be located there." "Sweet! A vacation!" Ruby said. "I can't wait."

Later that day, most of the gang were at the train station. The gang consists of Sapphire, Netto, Ruby, Frost, Shuuko, Rollen, Crysilla, Rasp, Wisely, Shizuka, Hibiki, Briana, Henshin, Erin, Web and Natsu, Ciel, Aile, Opal andShard. The navis that were with them were FlowerGirl, Ribbon, Hail, Aquaman, Blazerman, Razor, Kazen, Link, Mira, KuroRock and BlueHero. "Good luck, you guys," said Plum. "We'll keep an eye on the city while you are gone." Serne added. "Have a fun trip!" Atamashii cried out. "We'll hold down the fort while you're gone!" Zackary cried.

Everyone then boarded the Gemna Corp. Train to Santa Diana City.

* * *

It was nighttime during the train trip and the whole gang was at the food cabin. The place had tables with white table clothes and green chairs. At one of the tables sat Netto, Ruby, Frost and Briana. "And that's how the man learned that you should never pour sulfuric acid down the drain." Ruby said finishing her story. "I'll give you a five, Ruby-chan," Netto said, "since I already heard this story at my school." "Hey guys," Briana said, "I need to go to the bathroom." "Okay hurry back, Briana!" Ruby cried as her friend went to ladies room. "Our dinner will be here soon."

In the ladies room, Briana was relieved that the rest rooms were much more clean than most public train restrooms. As she washes her hands after combing her hair. She flinched when the lights slightly flickered on and off and saw a woman wearing a mask. The image faded and lights were back on. "What in the world was that?!" Briana cried. "Gah, I must be working too hard."

She hastily finishes washing her hands with some paper towels and dashes out the bathroom door.

"Finally!" Ruby said as her dinner was served. Her meal was barbecue on a stick. Frost's was smoked salmon and Netto's was curry. Briana's dish was served which was fried rice with some noodles. "There you are," Frost said. "What's wrong Briana-chan? You look pale." Netto asked who noticed her face was slightly pale and sweat was pouring down. "Oh, I'm fine," Briana quickly said. "Really?" Frost said with some concern, "you don't look fine?" "Let's just eat dinner," Briana said. "Yeah, I'm starving," Ruby said.

After dinner, Frost and Netto were in their room. The room was small, there were two bunk beds that were stacked into a twin style bed. A small table with two chairs and a window with curtians. Netto was sitting on the bottom bunk, he then got up from his sit. "Come on Frost, let's go meet the others in the snack bar," Netto said. "But didn't we have dinner a few hours ago?" Frost asked. He was sitting on one of the chairs neart the table. "Yeah, but it wouldn't hurt to have another bite before bed." Netto said. Frost shook his head, "Netto, I will never understand you and Ruby's slight obesession for food." "Come, Frost-kun! Let's go!" Netto said grabbing his arm.

At the hallway, Netto and Frost were about to go to the snack bar when the train suddenly stopped and two crashed to the floor like two rag dolls. "Why...did the train stop?" Frost said.

The snack bar was located next to the entrance of the food cabin. The snack bar was just a regular food stand selling snacks such as gummy bears, chocolate bars, jawbreakers, etc. "Hey, who turned out the lights?" Ruby asked. She was the snack bar cabin where she sat next to Aile and Ciel. Ciel tensed up a little when she felt a presence behind her quickly leave the snack bar.

Back at the hallway Frost's eyes widen when he saw the same woman with the mask Briana saw earlier in the bathroom. He fell to the floor when a blur of brown, wine and red pasts by him.

"Frost-kun!" Netto cried. Frost slowly blinked and his eyes widen when he was on the floor and Netto was kneeling besides him. "You okay? You were knocked out?" Netto asked filled with concern. "Yeah," Frost said as he sits on the floor. The lights were back on. Frost wondered if that was a dream. "Come on, Ruby-chan, Ciel and Aile are waiting for us," Netto said.

"Finally I thought you would never come," Ruby said as Netto and Frost approach them. "Sorry about that, we had a little incident," Netto said. 'Who was woman and what was that blur?' Frost thought.

"Anyway, I just had a call from my pen pal, Tsubuki Aimi, she's going to be waiting for us at a resort." Aile announced. "Really," Netto said, "can't wait to meet her."

* * *

Somewhere in a luxurious resort, a young girl was reading a book on a bed with dark green sheets. She had long, rosy pink hair and green eyes. She wore a black choker, a sleeveless aqua green shirt over a white T-shirt with magenta outlines, a white skirt that was a few inches above the ankles and black socks. Her magenta and black shoes were next to the closet's door.

A white house phone that was sitting on a wooden drawer next to the bed ringed. The girl picked it up, it was her friend. "Hey Aimi," said Aile from the other end of the line, "It's me, Aile!" "Aile! It's been a while!" Aimi said. "So how's the resort?" Aimi asked. "It's real great!" she replied, "I can't wait to see you again."

* * *

**A/N: And that's a wrap! Third chapter will be Joan meeting RockmanEXE and the gang.**


	3. Chapter 3 Sightseeing and New Meetings

Netto yawned as he sat up on his bed. Last night, he was netbattling with Shuuko and Aquaman with Razor. It was fun, but he wished it was more fun if it was Rockman fighting instead of Razor.

On the chairs were his orange sleeveless jacket and Frost's cyan jacket. The orange one was on the left chair and the cyan one was on the right chair.

He looked out the window and was amazed at what he saw. Beyond all the desert sand and some grass poking out of it was a city and water behind it. Netto went to Frost's bed and tries shake him away. "Frost, Frost, wake up, we're here!" Netto said. Frost mumbled and opened his eyes. "Netto? What is it?" Frost said; his eyes were half lidded indicating he was about to go back to sleep. "We're almost at Santa Diana City!" Netto said full of excitement, "get ready and let's go to the food cabin to meet with Ruby-chan and the others."

A few minutes after Netto and Frost were dressed up and tidied up they went to the food cabin. They were now serving breakfast. Ruby was sitting in a different table and instead of Briana, it was now Sapphire and Shuuko. "Netto-kun, Frost-kun! Over here!" Shuuko cried waving her arm.

Ruby and Sapphire were eating waffles with maple syrup while Shuuko was eating scrambled eggs. "Good morning you guys," Sapphire said as Netto and Frost took their seats. "Good morning Onee-san and Shuuko-san!" Netto replied. "Morning," Frost added. "We'll be arriving at the Santa Diana Train Station in less than an hour," Shuuko added. FlowerGirl and Aquaman suddenly projected themselves on Sapphire and Shuuko's shoulders. "Morning everyone!" FlowerGirl said. "Good morning to everyone -pyu!" Aquaman added. "Oh, FlowerGirl and Aquaman, your awake already?" Shuuko said. "Yup, and we're all ready to go!" FlowerGirl replied. "Agreed! -pyu," Aquaman said.

* * *

At the train station, everyone was conversating while Jenna and some men were waiting for the bus at the train's entrance. After about a fifteen minute wait, a man came back and announced that the buses arrived. About three buses arrived, so they decided to split the load equally into each bus.

It took about 30 - 45 minutes to load everything into the buses. Once everything was set, the buses drove off to the outskirts of the city near the Crystal Cove Beach.

* * *

Joan yawned as she got up from her bed. She was wearing pale pink pajamas instead of her regular clothes and her hair was down instead of tied into a ponytail. "Wow! Today is the day! The preliminaries are going start in the afternoon!" Joan said. "Good morning Joan!" Delia cried from her Link PET, "are you excited? I am! I can't wait to get this tournament!"

After getting dress, Joan was at the first floor getting breakfast. Her breakfast was sliced apples and apple juice. "Yummy! Apples are my favorite fruit!" Joan said as she takes big gulps of her apple juice. She finishes the rest of her breakfast and dumps the styrofoam in the nearest trash bin. Delia then projects herself onto her left shoulder. "Hey Joan, let's go walk around the city!" she suggested. "Oh, alright," Joan said, "I'm curious to see the city inside and out."

She looks inside her handbag to see if her room key was in there. After checking, she opens the front door. To her surprise it was the boy, she encounter yesterday. "Yumao!" Joan cried, "what are you doing here!" "Oh, Joan!" Yumao replied, "what a coincidence!" "So what brings you here?" Joan asked raising her eyebrow in curosity and confusion. "Well I wanted to go to the preliminaries with you," Yumao replied. "Is that so?" Joan said. "Then it said here on this invitation that the preliminaries is at the Hilton Amusement Park." "I know where that is," Yumao said, "it's near Crystal Cove Beach, which at the outskirts of town."

"Oof!" Joan said when she collided with someone's back. "Oh I'm so sorry!" The person who she turned around. The person was a boy with brown hair and black eyes. He was wearing a yellow jacket with a blue hoodie, jean shorts and white tennis shoes. "It's okay, sorry about that," he replied. "Tohru!" cried a girl with short pink hair. "Coming Meiru-chan!" Tohru cried. "See ya later!" Before Tohru and Meiru turned around the corner with a small group of people, Joan saw a familiar blue navi projecting himself onto a tanned girl's shoulder. 'Was that Rockman?' Joan mentally thought, 'for a second there I thought that was him?'

"Hey Joan!" Yumao said snapping Joan back to reality. "Oh sorry Yumao," Joan said sweatdropping in embrassement. "Come on, I thought you were going to Hilton Amusement Park." Yumao said with both worry and annoyance. "Oh yeah, I forget sorry," Joan said scratching the back of her head. "Come let's go!" Yumao said. Joan and Yumao then dash to the park, two black buses with green diamonds and white stars past by them.

* * *

Netto was amazed at the scenery in front of him. "Lovely isn't it," Ruby said, "too bad everyone could not come." "Yeah, what a shame," Briana said. She was sitting next Frost. They were sitting in the seat behind Netto and Ruby.

"You'll love the resort, Netto!" Ruby said almost jumping on her seat in excitement. "I've been there last summer and it was awesome!"

Once the buses were at the entrance of the resort, they went to a vacant parking lot which was across the street. Netto along with Sapphire's gang was amazed, the resort was very luxurious. It looked like a very big mansion with so many rooms. There was a fountain in the front yard and some trees and bushes. "Amazed?" Jenna said, "you should be, the inside and back is even more amazing."

The inside looked elegant. There were two floors, both were connected by two staircases that lead to different rooms. The floor were titled and there was a chandelier hanging from the white ceiling. The staircases' railings were wooden but stairs themselves were white carpet. "Oh wow!" Ciel said clasping her eyes in wonder, "this is like from one of those reality shows for a rich boy." "Alright guys, go find a room," Jenna said, "the staff here will take care of the luggage." "Hello everybody!" Aimi cried from the right staircase. "Aimi!" Aile cried. "Your pen pal?" Ciel asked. "Yup, that's my pen pal," Aile replied, "we've been friends for at least 3 - 4 months."

Sapphire and Shuuko's room. It had white carpet, a cabient when opened revealed two mirrors attached to the back of the doors, there was also three drawers below it where you can store clothes. A flat screen TV was attached to the wall and there was a remote on top of a small square table with two wooden white chairs. The two beds have different colored sheets, one was green and the other was blue.

Netto's room. The room he chosen had only one bed. The sheets were an orange and brown color, the floors were wooden, a red rug was in front of the bed. There were two oak drawers on both sides of a closet white wooden door. The walls were white but the ceiling was yellow. Netto took out a yellow laptop from his blue backpack and puts it on a white desk which was next to the window. He opens it up and checks any email from Neon City.

Ruby's room. The room was very cute and was full of hearts and flames. "Cute! And passionate!" Ruby commented. The walls were painted a red violet colored and had red flames on it and pink hearts in different shades and sizes. The ceiling and carpet floors were white. There were two beds arranged into a twin bed set. The top bed had red sheets with an orange and yellow flame pattern, but the bottom was rotated at least 90 degrees to the right, half of it was sticking out from below if you were looking down from the top bunk perspective. The bottom bed had pink sheets and there was a heart shaped magenta pillow. Next to it was a table with a computer and keyboard. Another table had a computer and keyboard, but it was besides a big wooden dresser.

Frost's room was a bit plain. There was one bed with cyan and blue sheets. There was also a black flat screen TV on top of a small wooden dresser. A computer with a blue keyboard was on the left side of the bed. The walls were a pale blue and carpet floor was blue, but the ceiling was white. A small table with a icicle theme lamp was on the right side of the bed.

Shizuka and Hibiki's room. It was two seperate beds with purple and pink sheets and white and pink pillows with purple outlines. Two of the walls had dark purple and pink stripes while the other two were white and the ceiling was white with a small chandelier hanging it. Small tables with lamps on the top were found on both sides of the beds. A cabient with at least four drawers was in front of the two beds with a bouquet of fake flowers in a white vase, and a flat screen TV was directly above it. "Sweet!" Hibiki said, "and to make matters better I brought my Wii, so the others can play with us."

Briana's room had only one white bed with white and pink pillows and a big headboard that was a few feet taller than her with white flower designs and pink stripes. A white dresser with four drawers with a white lamp and a bouquet of red flowers inside a marble vase. The floors were wooden yet the walls were black and ceiling were white. "Wow, this room looks amazing!" she commented. "Link will have a lot of fun here since it is so spacious."

(A/N: Sorry if I can't give a description of all of the rooms the rest of the gang took, but I will in future chapters. Forgive me, but I blame my laziness.)

After everyone settled in, Shizuka and Sapphire looked outside. There was an outdoor pool with flowers everywhere. "Wow, the backyard looks awesome!" Shizuka commented. "It is, even though we are seeing it from the slider glass doors." Sapphire added.

After everyone settled in, Jenna made another announcement. "Alright everyone, since all of you have found your rooms and settled down, I have another announcement to make." The blonde woman cleared her throat and continued, "the preliminaries start this afternoon, you go where ever want just come back at the Hilton Amusement Park at 1:30 PM, okay?" Everyone answered with a simple okay.

After Jenna's announcement, the gang was gathered at the entrance of the resort. Hibiki was giving out her announcements on transportation and location. "Okay everyone, the Hilton Amusement Park is not far from the resort, so we shouldn't stray too far if you do you have to take a bus in order to go back, everyone clear?" Hibiki then takes out a black pass with a bus in the middle and a multicolor border. "This is an all-time bus pass," Hibiki explained, "you can use it anytime you are in Santa Diana City. So don't lose it, this will give you free access to all the buses here." Shizuka then gave everyone a copy. "Alright!" Aile said recieving her pass.

"Alright, what Jenna-san and Hibiki-chan said, we all need to meet at Hilton Amusement Park," Shizuka reminded. "Yeah, we got it," Rollen replied.

The crew was then split into groups.

The first group consisted of Sapphire, Shuuko, Netto, Ruby and Frost.

The second group consisted of Opal, Shard, Hibiki and Shizuka.

The third group consisted Rollen, Rasp, Crysilla and Wisely.

The fourth group consisted of Aile, Ciel and Aimi.

"Hey Ruby, you're not coming with us?" Aile asked. "Nope, I rather stay with Sapphire and Netto's group." Ruby replied. "Alright, everyone, if you need questions or any help please contact on your PETs." Hibiki informed.

"Hey Briana, Henshin, Web, Erin and Natsu your not coming with us?" Rollen asked. "No, we're going to be helping the crew with the set up of the tournament." Briana replied. "But we'll see you all at the amusement park!" Web cried.

* * *

Sapphire's group went to the Crystal Cove Beach area. "Wow!" Ruby said, "this place is amazing." "Indeed," Shuuko said, "combine it with the rising sun that is making the ocean all glittery and you got one fansatic view!"

Frost jumped on the stones to get a clearer view of the glitterly water. Netto followed after him, but tripped when jumping on the stones and accidently pushed Frost into the water. "Oops, sorry Frost-kun!" Netto cried in apology. He was then thrown into the water with some random guy that was tossed by Ruby.

"And that is for saying that I look like some actress on crystal meth!" Ruby said clutching her fist in anger. Sapphire and Shuuko were a couple feet away, sweatdropping and trying not to get too close to her since she is really angry. Their navis copied their operators actions.

* * *

Opal, Shard, Hibiki and Shizuka were at a nearby gift shop. The gift shop had bricked walls, square windows with displays of travel backpacks and random trickets such as teddy bears and dolls. "Alright guys, let's make it a quick shopping trip then we'll head to the amusement park." Opal said.

Shard was disappointed there was not anything good. "Damn, nothing good," Shard said. BlueHero was projected on his left shoulder. "Come on, Shard," BlueHero said, "why don't we go to the instrument section?" "Alright, there better be good instruments there." Shard said as he runs his hand through his hair. He then goes to the back of the store where the instruments were located hanged behind the cashier. The cashier had short tamed black hair and emerald green eyes. He wears a white T-shirt and jeans and a blue cap covered his hair.

"Hello sir," said the cashier in a friendly and social voice, "may I help you?" "Yes, I can see your instruments, I want to see if they are any good for playing." Shard replied.

Hibiki had purchased a small azure teddy bear with beady blue eyes. There was a blue eight note earring attached to its right ear, another blue note which was drawn as a tattoo underneath its right eye, there was also a white T-shirt with diagonal blue stripes with some pale blue eighth notes and a lacey blue shorts. She cuddled the teddy bear indicating she loved her choice. "Ah, how cute," Shizuka said when she saw her friend cuddling her recently purchased toy. "How about you Shizuka?" Opal asked. The red violet haired girl showed a paste jewel shaped, pink flower ring. "How about you, Opal," Shizuka repeated. Opal showed Shizuka a skull key chain with a purple bow on the right side of the skull.

After the group made their purchases they exited the gift shop. "Okay, according to the map on my PET, the amusement park only a fifteen minute walk from here." Opal said looking down at the map. "That's great!" Shizuka said clasping her hands in excitement, "we can see the restaurants, small coffees, indie shops and famous shopping spots!" 'Great more shopping...' Opal said in disappointment. Opal wasn't the shopping type since she only shops for her needs like computer programs, upgrades and clothes.

* * *

Rollen's group and Ciel's group were already in the amusement park. Rollen, Rasp, Wisely and Crysilla were on the seats of a roller coaster and enjoying the thrill and the sudden changes in speed.

Aile, Ciel and Aimi were in another part of the amusement park. They were playing play booth games where they play games to win prices. So far, no luck. "Come on! Win me a giant teddy bear!" Aile said as was focusing her aim on a stack of empty glass bottles, her right fist clutching a baseball. She throws the ball and it misses the stack. Aile blinked and sighed in disappointment. "Ah man," Aile said.

"Come on Aile, why don't we try the arcade?" Aimi suggested. "But that place is very crowded now." Aile said.

* * *

Joan smiled in satsifactory as Delia deleted her opponent one by one. The children crowded around the arcade machine the brunette was on. They were impressed on her score and progess.

"Whoa! That's amazing!" said one boy from the crowd.

"She's good! Too good!" said another boy.

"Che! Yeah right, me and my navi can do that," said a girl muttering in confidence.

Inside the arcade machine's net, Delia was up against a normal blue navi that set to LV 5. "Battle Chip! Elec Sword! Slot in!" Joan cried. Delia's right arm morphed into a sword that was making electricity. She slashed at the blue navi logging him out in less than a minute or two.

The children in the real world were impressed. Yumao and Fiore were impressed with Joan's skill. "Wow, Yumao look at Joan go," Fiore said who was projecting herself on his shoulder. "Indeed Fiore," Yumao said, "I heard she won a tournament in her hometown."

"Hey excuse me!" cried a female voice. Yumao and Fiore turned their backs to see a brunette with short hair and matching eyes wearing a short sleeved blue jacket with yellow cuffs, cream white shorts, black compression shorts, yellow socks and blue shoes cutting through the crowd. A golden haired girl and a rosy pink girl, that were shorter than the brunette, follow shortly behind her.

"Aile!" the golden haired girl said. "Wait up!" the rosy haired girl added, "slow down we couldn't catch up due to the tall crowd. You know how much I hate being around tall people I feel so short and scared." "Sorry Ciel and Aimi, but I was curious about how this huge crowd was formed." Aile said scratching her head in embrassment.

"Game Over! New High Score!" the arcade machine said. "Yes!" Joan said, "my score is in the top 3!" Delia went back to Joan's PET. "That was impressive, Joan!" Yumao greeted, "Oh I'm sorry, we didn't introduce ourselves. I'm Yumao! My navi here is Fiore, and that is Joan and her navi Delia." "Wait a minute, are you Joan, champion of Rosewell Town's Spring Tournament?!" Ciel said who instantly recognized the long haired brunette girl. "Yup, that's right!" Delia replied. The magenta navi was now projected on her operator's shoulder.

* * *

Back with Sapphire's group, FlowerGirl was looking at the time. "Sapphire-chan!" she cried, "It's almost 1:00 PM! We should go to the amusement park now!" "Okay I got it FlowerGirl," Sapphire replied.

Netto and Frost were sitting in a nearby stone carved bench. They were shivering after they took a dip in the ocean water, their teeth were clattering after Shuuko and Ruby got them out of the water. "M-man that was c-cold," Netto said through his clattering teeth.

"Come on guys," Sapphire said, "we should go to a nearby bus stop. It's almost 1:00 PM and the preliminaries start soon." "Yeah Sapphire-chan were coming," Shuuko said.

All of five them then walked up the stone stairs nearby and stood next to bus stop sign. Waiting patiently for the next bus to come.

Opal's group were already on their way to park, when they cross the crosswalk. The purple haired girl got a call. "Opal it's from Sapphire," KuroRock informed. Opal answered the call. "Hello? Sapphire?" Opal asked. "Hey, Opal!" Sapphire cried, "listen, I think the bus might arrive late, so you can go on ahead without us." "Alright, I'll tell everyone that," Opal replied. She then ends the call. "So what did Sapphire said?" Shard asked with a hint of curosity. "She said her group will be coming late to see the preliminaries." Opal replied. She then reaches into her jacket pocket and pulls out her invitation.

* * *

"Oh my god! This bus so crowded!" Ruby cried from one of the front seats of the bus. "I can't even move or breathe." "Come on Ruby-chan, why don't we go to the second floor?" Netto suggested, he had removed his orange towel earlier and it was stuffed inside his blue backpack. "Fine," Ruby said getting up from her seat and following Netto upstairs.

"Attention all tourists we'll be arriving at the Hilton Amusement Park in five minutes," the bus driver announced. "It's about time!" Frost said from the back of the first floor of the bus.

The red tour bus stopped right in front of the Amusement Park entrance. Sapphire's group and the rest of tourists got off the bus and the bus went to the parking lot. The tourists seperated from Sapphir'es group and followed a tour guide. "Come on guys, we should find the others in the park, the preliminaries are going to start real soon," Shuuko informed. "Got it, Shuuko!" Ruby said.

* * *

The amusement park was huge, it had about five roller coaster rides, ten different rides, three food courts and small petting zoo. "Wow, this park is huge," Netto said, "how are we going to find the others?" "Hey look , I see Opal's group over there!" Sapphire said pointing to the north.

The purple haired girl's group was sitting on one of the benches. Opal was leaning against the bench, Shard was tuning his guitar and Hibiki and Shizuka were eating preztels. "Hey guys," Ruby greeted, "so how was the shopping?" "Well there was nothing good there," Hibiki said, "all the good ones are about fifty miles away." "I see," Sapphire said. "Well we need to find Rollen and Ciel's group then meet up with Briana and the others." Shuuko suggested.

After locating Rollen and Ciel's group the whole gang arrived at the area where the preliminaries were taking place. Sapphire saw one of the staff members adjusting the microphone.

"Hey Erin!" Ruby greeted, "getting ready for the tournament?" "Yeah, Princess and I are checking to see if the Battle Tournament are working correctly." Erin replied, he positions his black, blue and purple Link PET in front of the plug in port of the tournament. The Battle Tournaments look like small miniature versions of an old Rome coliseum.

"Plug in! Princess! Transmission!" Erin cried.

A red infra light shot out of the Link PET and entered the Battle Tournament plug in port.

Princess entered the Battle Tournament Net and saw a few viruses crawling around like Metools and Swordys. "Erin-kun! They're are viruses here! Send me a chip!" Princess informed. Erin fufills her request by sloting in a Sword Battle Chip into his PET. Princess's right arm morphed into a sword and she deleted all of the viruses in the area. "Alright I think that's all of them," Princess said as her arm reverted to normal.

"Plug Out! Princess!" Erin cried.

Princess returns to her PET and projects herself on Erin's shoulder. "Wow, that didn't take long at all!" Ruby said. "Actually we deleted all of the viruses under a minute." Princess corrected. "We better get going, the preliminaries are about to start!" Ribbon informed. "Oh yeah, we forgot!" Ruby said, "We better get going! I think Jenna is about to make an announcement soon." "Really?" Erin asked. "Yup, really!" Ruby said, "her speeches are awesome!"

"Hey, Ruby-chan! Erin-kun!" Netto said waving at the duo. "Oh it's Netto!" Ruby said. "Come on hurry! Jenna-san's speech is about to start!"

Ruby and Erin nodded as they followed Netto.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! This was a very lengthy chapter and word count is 4,083. **

**Next time: The preliminaries are underway, but Violet Inc. strikes back with their new ally. **


	4. Chapter 4 Preliminaries Start!

A huge crowd was gathered in the amusement park. Most of them consisted of powerful netbattlers. Sapphire and Netto were among the group. "Oh boy, Onee-san, I didn't know there were going to be a lot of powerful netbattlers here!" Netto said looking through the crowd. "Indeed Netto," Sapphire said agreeing with his comment, "looks like there's going to be some real, tough competition." "_Mou, _where's Opal-chan and Shard-kun?" Netto said looking for the two contestants.

Jenna was now giving out an announcement. She was on an open stage decorated with some green ribbons. She gets on the podium and delivers her speech. "Good afternoon! Participants! Welcome to our first annual Green Diamond Tournament!" The crowd cheered and clapped in happiness. "As you know the preliminaries and the first half of finals will begin here in Santa Diana City, the second half of finals will begin in Neon City.

The crowd mummured, whispering about the legends and rumors surrounding the bright, neon light colored city. Jenna cleared her throat, which stopped the crowd's mummurs and gossip. "I know not many people have visited our city, but I'm sure you'll enjoy it during our tournament."

"Wow Jenna-san is very difiant in her speeches." Netto commented.

She then turns to the Battle Tournament besides her, "This miniature coliseum is a Battle Tournament. The occupation is two people, that means only two navis can occupy it at a time. If any more navis enter it during a match, an alarm will go off signaling the person's presence. The Battle Tournaments are stationed around the entire park. Each one has a different enviroment depending on where you are on the park, for example if you plug into a Battle Tournament near the food stands then the enviroment will be concrete floors with a lot of small conventional stands that make a small narrow path. You can jump on the roofs and cover behind some of merchandise in front of the stands, but you cannot enter the stands because you will instantly be thrown out by our built in traps. These traps were designed so you cannot enter it, reason being is because our play testers were having a hard time finding the opponents. Also most of these traps can take away your health so be careful. Now then only half of this crowd of particpants can only go to the first half of the finals, so good luck and try your best!" She then exits the stage. "Let the tournament begin!" cried one of the staff members.

The participants then scattered through out the park to find the nearest Battle Tournament Model.

* * *

Joan gasped in exhaustion as she finds one of the Battle Tournaments.

Her opponent was a male about in his late teens with wild, spiky white hair and blue eyes. His open blue blazer showing his black T-shirt and a black choker with his emblem on it looked like he was some sort of a pseudo punk rockstar. But he wore regular jeans and blue and white shoes indicate he was a regular teenager. "Hey, you're my opponent, correct?" the albino haired guy said. "That's right, I'm Joan! And I'm here to defeat you." Joan greeted. "Well then, the name's Shard, I'm a guitarist and ready for battle!" Shard replied.

* * *

Opal sighes as she waits for her opponent. She heard the sound of someone running and heavy breathing from running so fast. 'Finally an opponent,' Opal said mentally.

Her opponent was a boy that could be mistaken for Netto if he had worn a bandana. He had chocolate spiky hair and dark grey eyes. He wore a white collar T-shirt with faded blue rolled up cuffs and yellow buttons, a black sash with three badges that symbolizes fire, wood and recovery, faded jeans and brown shoes. A blue and grey Link PET was strabbed to his left arm.

"S-sorry I'm late!" the boy said between his panting, "but all the Battle Tournaments were full, and y-you're the only one that's available, so, I'm going to battle you!" Opal raised an eyebrow in curosity. "The name's Jerry, champion of the Miami City, Junior High School Tournament!" "Very well!" Opal said getting her Link PET and Battle Chips ready.

* * *

"Plug in!"

"BlueHero!"

"Delia!"

"Transmission!"

The two navis appeared in the Battle Tournament's Net. The area was a grassy field. "Hello Delia," BlueHero said, "nice to meet you." "Same here!" Delia replied.

"Battle Operation! Set!"

"In!"

"Battle Chip! Vulcan! Slot In!" Shard cried. BlueHero's Right Arm morphed into a rotating, three barrel, red orange gun. He fired a couple of shots at Delia. "Battle Chip! Area Steal! Slot In!" Joan cried. Delia teleports away before the shots came in contact with her. "Battle Chip! Sword! Slot In!" Joan cried. Delia's right arm morphed in a blue sword. "Battle Chip! Long Sword! Slot in!" Shard cried. BlueHero's sword was replaced with another one and the blue navi countered his with Delia's. The two now were having a sword fight, trying to see who would overpower the other. "Not bad for a female navi," BlueHero said. "Your not so bad youself either," Delia replied. The two navis' swords clanged. BlueHero and Delia decided to take a couple of feet back from each other.

"Impressive performance," Shard commented, "but it's going to take a lot more than that to take down BlueHero." BlueHero smirked. "Then I'll give it all I got!" Joan exclaimed.

* * *

"Plug in!"

"KuroRock!"

"Darren!"

"Transmission!"

Just like BlueHero and Delia, KuroRock and another male blue navi that a few centimeter shorter than him appeared in the Battle Tournament. The enviroment was just like the food stands in the real world. There were food stands next to each other making a narrow path.

The navi's helmet was azure with a helmet design similar to Delia's, a white circle with two white lines, except the arrangement of white stripes was opposite, the zigzag line was on the right instead of left and the straight line was on left instead of the right, a black visor was arranged like a cap just like Delia's and coffee brown hair flowed out from the back and under his ear emblems. He had a white collar with his azure chest armor, yellow shoulder pads, blue cuffs and a blue orb attached to each palm, flexible dark blue navi reaches his knees, and azure boots with black soles that reached his ankles and were designed like regular shoes. The rest of his arms, neck and legs were black and light blue highlights were on the sides of his legs reaching from his chest armor to his lower leg armor.

"The name's Darren!" the blue navi said shaking KuroRock's arm, "let the best man win!" KuroRock agreed with a simple nod. The two navis took their positions and began their battle.

"Battle Chip! Ice Cannon!" Opal cried as she slots the chip into her PET. KuroRock's right arm morphed into a cyan colored cannon. A large blast comes out of it and deals a decent amount of damage at Darren. Most of the food stands and concrete floor surrounding the blue navi was covered with ice. "Battle Chip! Air Shoes! Sword! Slot In!" Jerry cried. Air comes out from the bottom of Darren's shoes and his right arm morphs in a sword.

"KuroRock! Use one of your default weapons!" Opal cried. KuroRock agreed and uses one of his purple transparent hexagons on his gloves as a sheild. It begins to grow as Darren inches closer to. The sword hits the sheild instead and the purple navi does not take damage. "What?!" Jerry cried, "how did he do that?!" "That is one KuroRock's default moves." Opal calmly replied, "it's called Purple Hexagon Shield. It blocks all attacks." Jerry grits his teeth, "well then if that's the case, then I'll use this battle chip! Battle Chip! Shock Wave! Slot in!"

A Mettool appears on Darren's side of the field and uses its pic axe to create a huge shock wave. To Opal and KuroRock's horror, it destroys the Purple Hexagon Shield. "Oh no!" Opal cried, "the shield was destroyed by the shock wave attack!" "Battle Chip! Red Wave! Slot in!" Jerry cried. The Mettool was then instantly replace by a red violet colored Jelly Virus called Heat Jelly. It then creates a wave of lava in which it melts all the ice on Darren's side of the field. "Let's finish this Darren!" Jerry exclaimed, "Battle Chip! Air Shoes! Flame Sword! Slot in!" Darren uses the Air Shoes to ride on the wave of lava. His right arm morphed into a red sword. "Take this!" Darren cried. "Battle Chip! Aqua Sword! Slot in!" Opal cried. KuroRock's right arm morphed in a blue sword and shields himself from the lava wave.

Splash! The lava wave hits the floor and dispates. Opal and Jerry were nervous about the outcome. To Opal's surprise, her navi was knocked out and was covered with burns. "Alright! Darren! We won! We won! Woohoo!" Jerry cried.

Darren walks to KuroRock's side and puts out his hand. "You did well, Kuro." Darren said. The dark purple navi smiled and offers his hand. "You did as well, Darren. Good luck, at the finals." "Plug Out! KuroRock!" Opal cried.

_KuroRock Logged Out._

"You too, Darren, you were exhausted from that battle," Jerry chimed. "Plug out!"

_Darren Logged Out._

The two navis returned to there PETs. "That was great Opal!" Jerry commented, "I hope we battle again." Opal nodded as she secretly wanted a rematch with the dark gray eyed brunette.

* * *

BlueHero and Joan were having another sword fight. One trying to overpower the other. BlueHero's sword was an Elec Sword while Delia's was a Bamboo Sword.

BlueHero's Elec Sword breaks due to the type disadvantage. Delia then cuts a green scar on his upper chest that was only a few inches above his chest emblem. "Gah!" he cried as he clutches his wound. "Battle Chip! Vulcan! Slot In!" Joan cried. Joan shot a couple of rounds at the azure visor navi. BlueHero cried in pain again as he collasped to the ground. "Heh...you won..." he muttered as he fainted. "BlueHero!" Shard cried.

Delia ran to his side and helped him to his feet. "You okay?" she asked. "Yeah, I'm fine, must've of over done it." BlueHero replied. "Well you did your best!" Shard said, "but next time don't push yourself too hard." "I won't," BlueHero promised.

_BlueHero Logged Out._

"You should Plug Out as well Delia," Joan said, "you did real well today!" Delia nodded as she plugs herself back to her PET.

_Delia Logged Out._

As the two navi return to their PETs, Shard and Joan striked up a conversation. "That was great, Joan!" Shard said, "I can't wait to battle you again! Hey do you want to exchange emails?" "Huh? Oh sure." Joan said. Shard and Joan exchange their emails. "Okay done," Shard said, "I know we live in different countries, but we can still chat and battle in the Coliseum at Net City." "Okay great!" Joan cried. "Isn't this great Joan," Delia said. "We made our first friend from a foreign country." "Yeah it is," Joan said.

* * *

Sundown was approaching as all the battles were finished, half of the participants were on the list of those going to the first half of the finals, Joan, Jerry and their navis were part of that list.

"Yes, we're advancing to the finals!" Jerry cried. Darren agreed as they had made it this far with their teamwork. "Oh boy, I can't wait for the finals." Jerry exclaimed. "Hey, you're Jerry correct?" Jerry looked over his back as he saw a long golden haired girl apporach him. "Yeah, so," he said. "I'm Ciel, these are my friends Aile and Aimi." Ciel introduced. "Oh hi there," Jerry said. "Nice to meet you Jerry," Aimi said. "So what brings you here?" Jerry asked. "Well we're here to wish you good luck in the finals, which is one day from now," Aile replied. "Oh okay," Jerry said.

"Come on, let's go find Opal," Ciel said. The female trio then dashed and vanish into the crowd. "Wait were those three friends of Opal?" Jerry asked. "I'm afraid so," Darren replied, "but don't worry, I don't think those are the type of girls that would kill you just because your opponent was defeated by you."

* * *

"Aw, cheer up, Shard, I know you were beaten up by a girl, but she was a champion from her home town." Hibiki said trying to comfort the albino male. "I know that, it's just, well, getting defeated by a female is a crushing blow to your ego." Shard added. "Oh suck it up and be a man," Opal said, "you got her email so you can have a rematch with her next time." KuroRock sweatdropped as he watches Opal go over the tournament process on a rented laptop. "Well we were defeated by our opponents so were unable to continue," Opal said. "Yeah, so?" Shard said.

Opal's eyes widen. "What's wrong?" Shard asked. "I looked under the sponsering companies and Violet Inc is one of them." Opal replied. "What! How did they manage to go under the radar?" Shard asked. "They must've used an alibi to get under Gemna Corp's radar to donate money." KuroRock suggested. "Yeah and it says here any company that donates money to fund the Green Diamond Tournament, the employees, employers, etc. can participate the tournament without an invitation." Opal said reading the guidelines. "So that means we have to be on our toes for anyone working for Violet Inc." Shard said. "Question is who?" Shizuka said clasping her hands in worry.

A young girl with short brown hair with yellow highlights and light brown eyes was watching the group from a fountain. She wore a white vest with a yellow stripe in the middle and a black T-shirt undernath, a blue skirt, and light brown, black and white shoes with red gems with a yellow border around. She looks down on her green Link PET.

Her navi was named HerbEXE. She wore no helmet so her hair curvy, light brown hair with yellow green highlight was flowing out like waves and had green eyes. A green scarf was snuggled tightly around her neck. Her gloves were also green with white rings that reached to her wrists. Her jumpsuit was green and black with some parts of it blue on the upper legs. Her boots reached above ankles with a three, red petal flower with a lavender stem. Her emblem was the same design as her boots, a flower with three red petals and a lavender stem on a lime green background and the border was yellow.

"Jessica," Herb said, "I think they are on to us." "Indeed," Jessica replied, "Herb I'm not too sure if we should keep working for Violet Inc. I mean, we already know they are bad people, but we have no place to go." "Maybe we should keep working for them," Herb said, "if things go from bad to worst we'll abandon ship." Jessica nodded in agreement and continued to eavesdrop on Opal's groups' conversations.

* * *

Later that night, Netto, Ruby, Frost, Hibiki, Shizuka and Stacy were walking down the streets of Santa Diana City. "Ah, just take a wiff of the air, it smells like ocean," Ruby said taking a deep breath. "Indeed," Stacy replied, "the place is move lively at night." "Don't forget that many of the shops during this time of the week are still open 'til about 1:00 AM." Hibiki added. Frost rolled his eyes at Hibiki suggestion.

Netto took a deep breathe and closes his eyes. 'Man so much has happened over the last eight weeks. First, I was kidnapped in the dead of night on the last day of school and then smuggled inside a cargo ship. Then, I was rescued by Ruby-chan and Frost-kun and found out I have the power to transform into a navi without the need of Cross Fusion and a Dimensional Area. Finally, I get to travel the world and reunite with my Onee-san after about six years. Heh, I wonder how Rockman and the others would react?'

"Hey guys, there's a shop over there!" Hibiki pointed out. "A friend of mine works there, so she would probably give out some discounts." "Really, is that okay?" Stacy asked. "Of course it is," Hibiki replied, "she's the owner of the store."

A young teenage girl with snow white hair flowing down from her sky blue beaning with a tail attached and grey eyes was arranging the back shelves when she hears the shop's front door open. "Oh hello Hibiki!" she greeted with a sweet smile.

The white haired teen wore, a cyan, wool sweater with sleeves that almost covered her hands, a blue skirt, white knee coks and blue shoes with a black stripe in the middle.

"This is Fiona Vixen," Hibiki introduced, "she's been my friend since my first time working for Gemna Corp." "It's nice to meet you," Fiona said. "Fiona? Do we have customers tonight?" cried a female voice from her blue, cyan, black and white Link PET. "Forgive me, that was my navi, FreezeGirl," Fiona said. "Yes FreezeGirl we have customers and they are friends of Hibiki."

FreezeGirl appears on Fiona's left shoulder. FreezeGirl had no helmet protecting short blonde hair and a deep blue colored visor covered her eyes from view. Her jumpsuit was black, cyan and blue. She had no gloves, only blue cuffs around her wrists and her boots were deep blue with a black stripe in the middle and regular blue gems with white rings. Her ear emblems had two white antenna with deep blue tips. The emblem iteslf was a curvy sky blue tail on a black background with a yellow border ring.

"Nice to meet you!" FreezeGirl said with a bright smile, "you are all friends of Hibiki correct?" "Yup, that's right!" Ruby replied, "I'm Ruby, the spiky brunette with the orange clothes and yellow scarf is Netto, but call him Lostto in crowded public places, the cyan clothed brunette is Frost and the black and white clothed girl with lime green hair is Stacy."

"It's nice to meet all of you," FreezeGirl added. Netto smiled. "You guys can get anything you want," Fiona said, "20% discount for friends that come in the store between 9:00 PM - 1:00 AM on Friday and Saturdays." "Sweet!" Ruby said.

Netto had purchased a blue binder that was originally $3.50. Ruby purchased a small, plain, red beanie teddy bear. Frost had purchased a comic book and a lengthy family book. Stacy purchased a wand that a black stick and a white star with silver glitter inside. Hibiki purchased a music themed charm bracelet. Shizuka purchased a pink flower necklace that matches her ring.

"Okay, thanks for shopping," Fiona said with a sweet smile.

Boom! Slash! An explosion and something that was sliced in half can be heard outside. "What was that?!" Ruby cried.

All six of them including Fiona gasped as they saw a navi destory everything in sight. Jessica smirked as she was hiding one of the cars that was parked in front of a nearby closed coffee shop.

Herb's appearance had changed. She now has on a helmet that was green, the design was similar to her emblem which was three red petal flowers connected by lavender a dark green stems and her wavy hair now flowed down. Her scarf now was two antenna colored green and lavender and a three red petal flower was connected to each one. The blue part of her jumpsuit was just a thin strip on the upper legs. Her gloves now reached her elbows and had the same flower imprinted on the back of the palms.

"Battle Chip! Bamboo Sword! Slot in!" Jessica cried as she slots in the wood type sword, battle chip into her PET. Herb's right arm morphed into the Bamboo Sword and slashes another car in her sight. 'Remember Herb, we're here to attract the HumanNavis and gather some battle data off of them.' Jessica mentally reminded to her navi.

"Stop right there!" Hibiki cried. "Well, well," Herb said turning around to face Netto and the others, "if it isn't the HumanNavis, at least I hope you are the HumanNavis."

Fiona looked around the city, a purple dimensional area had materialized all over the block in which the group was in. "Ready guys!" Hibiki said. "Ready!" The others replied. "Fiona," Stacy said, "let's find a safe place to hide. You can send your Navi into the real world and slot in chips to assist her." Fiona nodded and hides behind the cars, to the group's left.

"KOKORO! Navi Transform!" They all cried.

Gigaman's new form was slightly modified thanks to his 2nd Verison of the Tranform PET. It was not very different from his old form except for a few minor changes. There was now a horizontal white stripe in the middle of his headband and his neck was covered by his black jumpsuit.

Hibiki now wore a dark purple helmet with a white whole note on the forehead that was shaped like a ghost from the Pac Man series and shows her light blue bangs and her pigtails can be seen flowing out from the back. The dark purple antenna on her ear emblem, was bended back to look like an eighth note. Her neck was azure. White armor with a purple ring around the collar bone reaches her waist where it touches a light blue skirt that reaches her knees. Her blue gloves were covered in some sort of white armor that were designed similarily to speakers with three plug in ports (blue, blue violet, and purple) on all sides connected by two purple lines. White armor covers her knees, yet there was a hole on the back, with three purple lines and azure boots with a curvy purple stripe that was between the ankles and toes. The rest of her arms and legs were black. Her emblem was a dark purple eighth note on two black

Shizuka now had a green headband around her forehead which squeezes some of red violet bangs, her hair is now tied into a low ponytail by a green hair clip and her ear bangs had clear blue beads in them. Her armor was a magenta vest with a cream white vest in the middle, her gloves were also magenta with two yellow rings on each glove and the hand part was a lighter shade. Her boots were a light magenta with two yellow rings and one white ring on each boot, a black stripe in the middle and magenta soles. The rest of her upper arms and upper legs were black with cream white highlights that reach from her armor vest to her boots, but her neck was the same skin color as her face. Her emblems on her headband, ears and chest was two light blue circles on a dark blue background, the border was yellow.

"SoundGirl! On Air!" Hibiki cried.

"RoseGirl!" Shizuka cried.

"Well, well, I guess I was right, you are the HumanNavis." Herb's right arm morphs into a green thin cannon. "Ivy Blast!" All five of the HumanNavis jumped out of the way.

* * *

Meiru rubs her eyes as she heard some explosion from the inside of her hotel room. She was sleeping in a bedroom with two beds that was shared by both her and Yaito.

The bedroom had a red carpet floor with very thin stripes of white and brown. Each bed was white with a brown stripe in the middle and two white pillows and a red pillow with brown horizontal stripe in the middle. The wall behind the beds was a faded green while the rest of the walls and ceiling were white. There was also a small, white bathroom with a wooden exterior. The funiture consisted a small wooden dresser with a very wide, box shaped lamp with a picutre of an aquarium on the front that was between Meiru's bed and Yaito's. In front of the beds was a wooden desk and another wooden dresser with a small white T.V. Another wooden table was place a few feet to the right of the wooden dresser with the TV. There was an outlet near it and a bouquet of fake red roses in a glass vase. Also on that table were Meiru's and Yaito PETs which where in the chargers that were connected to the outlet.

Meiru gets up from her bed and walks to the circular wooden table. She picks up her pink Link PET and turns it on. Roll was also rubbing her eyes. "F-fah~!" she yawned, "Meiru-chan, do you know what time it is?" "I know what time it is," Meiru replied, "it's about midnight in the morning. Listen I heard an explosion not far from here." "Why couldn't we go explore it in the morning?" Roll suggested. "Because I fear, there might be more and it will wake everyone in the entire block," Meiru replied expression her overall worry, "or worse cause property damage and kill some people who are working overnight."

She changes into her usual attire, a green shirt over a blue vest with a dark blue stripe, pink skirt, black kneesocks and red shoes. She quietly shuts the door so not to disturb Yaito, but it woke Anetta from her sleep, who was sleeping on the living room's red coach.

"M-meiru-chan? Where are you going at this time of night?" Annetta said. "Oh Anetta-chan, you're awake!" Meiru cried as Anetta sits up in her bed and rubs her eyes, "listen I heard some explosions outside, I need some help just incase there were more than one navi attacking the city." "What? Who would be attacking the city at this hour?" Anetta said who was confounded at that concept. "Bring Rockman with you," Meiru suggested. "You did bring Netto's battle chips, did you?" "Yeah there right here," Anetta said taking out a black and yellow pouch with a blue dot on the front. She gets up and straps it around her waist and takes Netto's blue Link PET which was charging on the kitchen counter.

* * *

"Plug in! FreezeGirl! Transmission!" Fiona cried. FreezeGirl easily materialized in the real world. "Whoa! I'm in the real world!" the female ice navi exclaimed. "Yeah, yeah," Stacy said, "hurry, assist the HumanNavis!" "Roger, Fiona-chan!" FreezeGirl formally informed. She jumps into action and uses one of her default weapons.

"Ice Arrow!" FreezeGirl cried. A few arrows appeared in front of FreezeGirl and flew at greet speeds towards Herb. It does a descent amount of damage.

"Gah!" Herb cried in pain. "Oh no, Herb," Jessica silently cried in worry.

Herb gritted her teeth and then smirked. She slams her hands onto the asphalt ground. "Ivy Vine!" she cried. Vines with her signature flower shot out of the ground and bound SoundGirl, RoseGirl, and Mountainman. "Oh no!" Fiona cried, "three of our team members can't get out of the vines!" "Only Angix, Gigaman and FreezeGirl remain." Stacy noted, 'come on you guys do your very best.'

"What we do? Guys!" Angix said in a slightly panicking state, "three of our members are unable to battle!" "Don't worry about us," SoundGirl said. "We'll get out of these finds and assist you, somehow," RoseGirl said. Mountainman's arm morphed into a Sword and tried to cut the vines.

"What should we do?" FreezeGirl asked. "Hold on I got a plan," Gigaman said. The three navis huddled together so Herb won't eavesdrop.

"Okay Violet Inc. Navi, bring us your best shot!" Gigaman cried. "I have a name it's HerbEXE!" Herb cried. "Whatever," Angix said, "you go first, Giga!"

Gigaman nodded as a black mouth guard covered his mouth and nose and a pair of white, cyan tinted wings appeared out of his orange square backpack.

He flies high into the sky and brings out his default sword. "Thunder Slash!" he cried as he brings his Thunder Sword closer to Herb. The navi easily blocks it and counter attacks with another Bamboo Sword, Jessica had slotted earlier. Gigaman cried as he took some serious damage.

"Giga!" Angix cried.

"Gigaman!" FreezeGirl cried.

Gigaman slowly got to his feet using his sword as a momentum. "I-I'll be fine," he said. He draws his sword and gets ready for the green navi to make her next move. "Try this for size!" Herb cried, "Red Petal Tornado!" An orb filled with data and red petals transforms into a tornado as she opens her hands.

"Now!" Gigaman cried.

"Form Change! Ushrai!"

Dark azure pixels surrounded the orange navi. When the dispersed, Ushrai was in his place. Ushrai had an azure helmet that had Netto's bandana, which a slightly different shade of blue and there was a thunderbolt on both sides of the Hikari Family Symbol, brown bangs can be seen, and there was an azure scope that covered his left eye. His shoulder pads (that were similar to Rockman's) were silver and a bit spiky, an azure backpack with silver spikes sticking out, and his silver gloves and boots have small azure pads on the elbows and knees. His jumpsuit was black. His emblem was a simile blotch of white on a black background and the emblem border ring was yellow. His design was very simple, yet very powerful looking at the same time.

"Amazing..." Fiona noted, "I didn't know HumanNavis can change form." "Actually with the modifications of Transform PET Models, they can now." Stacy replied.

"Double Aura Sword!" Ushrai cried as he summons his default weapon. A steel pole that had both ends had swords with a glowing aura in shades of blue and violet. He twirls it around the red petals swirled around it. "Now Angix! FreezeGirl!" he shouted. "Right! Firework Blast!" Angix cried. Colorful sparks fly out of Angix hands and swirls around with the red petals. "Ice Arrow!" FreezeGirl cried. Her ice arrows also mixed with the petal and colorful spark twirling tornado.

"Take this! Petal Spark Toss!" Ushrai cried as he throws his sword at Herb, who screamed in pain. The sword then cuts all of the vines, freeing SoundGirl, RoseGirl and Mountainman. "Alright we are free!" Shizuka cried in joy. "Tch!" Herb said, "you are harder to take then I thought."

"The final attack! Double Aura Slash!" Ushrai cried. He twirls his sword and slashes constantly Herb with it. The navi screams in pain and falls to the ground. "Gah, you HumanNavis are powerful," Herb said, "it doesn't matter I got what I want. Your battle performance." "Battle performance? What do you mean?" Angix asked confused. "Oh you will find out," Herb said smirking, "soon..." She then logs out, back to Jesscia's PET.

_Herb Logging Out._

"You did well, Herb," Jessica mummured, "you deserve some rest."

"What does she mean about battle performance?" Angix said who was still confused. "What Herb meant is that some one on the guidelines must have recorded our moves and weakness." Mountainman replied. "Great," Ushrai muttered, "now that Violet Inc. knows we are here, then no one will be safe." Angix eyes widen when her sharp hearing picked guts of wings and fast paced running. "Guys! We should run!" "What's wrong, Angix?" FreezeGirl asked. "Someone's coming!" Angix said. "It isn't a Violet Inc. Navi isn't it?" FreezeGirl asked. "No, I sense it is not, it's...an Net Savior!" Angix asked.

A pink navi and a blue navi jumped in front of the group. Ushrai quickly removes his bandana and hides it away.

The pink navi was actually Meiru herself, crossfused with Roll. Her design was very similar to Roll, but there were some differences. Her helmet was still pink with a stripe on a darker shade on the bottom and there was a yellow stripe just above the stripe. The arrows were green instead of yellow and the long hair flowing from the back of the helmet was a red violet color. The pink part of her jumpsuit flowed like a dress. There was also red gems attached to her yellow rings. A few magenta stripes can be seen on her black jumpsuit legs.

"Net Saviors! Identify your selves!" 'R' Roll cried. The blue navi, Rockman, was looking through the crowd of navis. The black navi with silver gloves and boots and azure helmet was the one that was the most intresting to him. "Well?" 'R' Roll said waiting for an answer. "Um, yes," FreezeGirl said clearing her throat and introducing the whole gang, "we were fighting a navi that was causing destruction and we trying to stop her." "Her?" 'R' Roll asked. "Yes her," Angix replied, "the navi's name is HerbEXE. We don't fully known why she was causing havoc, but we stopped her before she did anymore damage." The pink navi's brown eyes narrowed in suspicion looked at the group. The dimension area begins to fade. "Eep! Retreat!" RoseGirl cried.

_Ushrai Logged Out._

_Angix Logged Out._

_Mountainman Logged Out._

_SoundGirl Logged Out._

_RoseGirl Logged Out. _

_FreezeGirl Logged Out._

All of the navis logged out back into the Net. Rockman followed after them, by the time he plugged into the net, they were already gone.

'That navi, I felt like I know him from somewhere... But where?' Rockman said as he clutches his chest. 'When I am close to that navi, I had that strong feeling of familiarity. Could it be...?'

Rockman tried looking for them, but gave up after a through search.

The six navis then flee the scene and back to Gemna HQ.

* * *

Meiru went back to her regular clothes. Anetta ran to her side. "Meiru-chan! Did you find the cause of explosions?" she asked. "Well, I did, but some civilian navis took care of it." Meiru said. "Rockman went after them, but is yet to return."

Anetta heard some beeping and looked down at the blue Link PET, Rockman was back in the PET. "Well, anything?" Anetta asked. "No, I tried finding the navis, but I believe they went back to their homepages." Rockman said. "In the morning will go find the navis and intergate them." The orange haired girl streches her arms, "come let's go back to our hotel room and get some more sleep."

* * *

**A/N: Finally! It's finished! This chapters keep getting longer and longer. Anyway, the preview of the next chapter. **

**Next Time: Opal and KuroRock go missing at dawn, and Joan and Yumao meets Jerry and two new OCs. **


	5. Chapter 5 The Fear Dimension

Dawn begins as the sun comes over the horizon of the Santa Diana's beach.

At the resort, Shard yawns as he sits up on his blue bed. The room he and Opal share was a black carpet floor with dark blue violet walls and white ceiling. There was two seperate wooden dressers, a small wooden dresser with a blue lamp on top was between the two white beds with a blue stripe and a thin dark purple stripe in the middle on the white sheets. There was two white doors on Shard's left that lead to seperate bathrooms.

Shard looks to his right and to his surprise, Opal was gone. She was not in her bed and her Link PET was missing. "That's odd," Shard said, "Opal's missing, maybe she's already awake and having breakfast." "Morning Shard!" BlueHero cried from his Link PET. "Oh hey BlueHero and good morning," Shard replied. "Did you see Opal and KuroRock?" "No I haven't," BlueHero said tilting his head to the side in confusion, "I just woke up." "Odd," Shard said as he get out from his bed, "we better find them."

After some exploring around the resort there was no sign of the dark purpled hair girl. 'Damn where could she be?' Shard said. She accidently bumps into Ciel. "Oh Ciel, have you seen Opal and KuroRock?" Shard asked. "No I haven't," Ciel said. Before Shard left, Ciel told her that a few friends are coming to visit the resort this afternoon.

Shard was at the backyard where Netto, Sapphire, and Shuuko were taking a dip in the swimming pool.

Sapphire's bathing suit was a magenta sleeveless shirt and raven shorts. Shuuko's was the same, a black one-piece swimsuit. Last but not least, Netto's bathing suit was black swimming trunks with dark yellow sides and a thin azure stripe in the middle. Sapphire looked up and saw Shard. "Oh hi Shard!" Sapphire said, "what are you doing here?" "I'm looking for Opal, have you seen here?" Shard replied.

"No, I haven't seen Opal-san," Netto said. "Opal-san?" Shuuko asked confused. "Yeah, it seems to fit with her," Netto replied. Shard chuckled, "Okay then I'll see you guys later." He waves good bye and closes the glass door behind him.

Sapphire was in deep thought, 'If Shard is looking for Opal, something is not good.' She then gets up from her seat, the pool water only reaching her waist. "Oh you're finished already, Onee-san?" Netto asked. "Of course," Sapphire said, "we have to meet up with Rasp and Wisely at this food restraunt with a good arcade."

* * *

Somewhere else in Santa Diana was a park called the Tamashii Park. This place was famous for strange pheonmeons such as experiences in ghosts. Tamashii Park was not always called that. Two centuries ago, this park was named Centura Park, who is was named by the late mayor's daughter who was named Centura Villa. She did have a fascination with spirits both good and bad. After her daughter died from old age, balls of light can be seen at day if you are far enough into the Twilight Woods or at night when the moon is up. Deep in Twilight Woods were three children, two girls and a boy were sitting inside a cabana. Cabins, all one story, with windows and front porches were also present.

The cabana's wooden structure was circular, the roof was covered with bark and some vines with beautiful small flowers, there were no walls, so they had a clear view of the outside at all angles, in front, at the sides and the back. Three small candles forming a triangle. The one on the north was orange yellow, the one on the south east was red and the one on the south west was cyan.

The three children were about the same age as Netto, Ruby and Frost, also they look like genderbending versions of them.

All of them have brown hair, but had some highlights in their hair to match the clothes they wore.

The first girl was the same age as Frost, yet she was few inches shorter than him. Her brown hair with cyan highlights was longer than Frost's, but she had the same eye color as him. She wore a cyan hoodie jacket with some white fluff on the cuffs and hood, blue jeans, and brown and white boots with some crystals on the heels.

The only boy in the group was about Ruby's age, but he was few inches taller than her and his hair with red highlights was only up to his neck. He wore an open red collar shirt with a black shirt underneath, and blue jean shorts that reached to his knees, a red charm necklace can be seen around his neck, decorated with squared shaped rocks and a ruby gem in the middle and wore black socks and red and black shoes.

The second girl was the same age as Netto, but was a few inches shorter than him and her hair was longer, reaching below the collarbone area if she didn't have that orange sweat band on. She wore a black T-shirt with an open orange vest with some white dots and thin stripes on it and a choker with a topaz gem on the middle. She wore black jean shorts with yellow highlights on side just like Netto's shorts and wore orange, black and white tennis shoes.

The children were named the Spirit Trio. They have the ability to see spirits and have an even darker secret, they can cross between universes, Netto's and the one they original came from.

The bruette girl with the winter cyan jacket gets up from her seat, which was a cyan couch cushion. "Oh? Yuuki? Where are you going?" the brunette boy with red highlights asked as he addresses the girl. "I'm going to check on our guests," Yuuki replied. "I won't take too long." "Come back soon, Yuuki," the brunette girl with orange yellow highlights. "I will, Runo, Natalie," Yuuki said addressing the two brunette children.

She exits the cabana and enters a nearby wooden cabin. It was entirely made out of logs, just like all the other cabins. This cabin had some lavender flowers on the porch and a stone path in front.

She opens the cabin door, to reveal three girls and a boy lounging around. These three girls and boy were none other than, Carole, Sabre, Scape and Dylan. Carole and Scape were playing checkers while Sabre just watches them play and Dylan was just drinking a glass of water. "Oh, Yuuki," Dylan said, "what are you doing here?" "Come with us to the cabana, I believe I have an announcement to make, along with my adopted siblings Runo and Natalie." Yuuki replied. She then turns away and heads back to the cabana.

A few minutes later, Carole, Sabre, Scape and Dylan were gathered at the cabana. "As you know, we have sensed that the spirits have slowly disppeared." Runo introduced. "Disappear? What do you mean?" Sabre asked. Her friends and her have little to no knowledge about the paranormal activity, but they do know that spirits do exist. "Usually the spirit activity is high in Tamashii Park, but now it has drastically gone down to the low area." Yuuki explained. "Odd," Runo said narrowing his eyes in worry, "most of the spirits are gone. It's like they have been whisked to another world." "Maybe they have gone to the afterlife," Scape suggested despite the fact she had little knowledge of religion and their concepts of spirits. "No, if they had went to the afterlife we would have sensed it, right away," Natalie said. She then takes a blue teddy bear from behind her and hugs it, but not too tight.

"Don't worry, we'll investigate," Carole promised. "Good," Natalie said making a small smile. "We need all the help we could get." The brunette and orange yellow highlighted girl looked up at the heavy forestation. The mulitcolor sparks that was floating by like dust particles would.

* * *

ScorchGirl yawns as she leans against the wall of a building. The world around her was dark and there was no atmosphere. Small balls of light in different colors floated around, some grew into transparent people. The people were wearing different clothes from different eras. "Seriously, what is the point of this?" ScorchGirl said, "I mean what is the point?" Gemini jumped off from a building and landed on the side not far from ScorchGirl. "It's simple really," Gemini said, "the boss said we need to get the loosing contestants in this created world so we could get some negative energy ready for the dark chips and 'that machine'."

"So we need some negative energy from the loosing contestants to feed our version of the Dark Chips and finish that machine?" ScorchGirl asked. "Correct," Gemini said, "once the tournament is finished we will have enough energy to finish both projects. Heh, it's like killing two birds with one stone."

The world ScorchGirl and Gemini were in is not the real world, but an artifical world created by a powerful navi. "Luckily we put that navi in her place, so we don't have to worry about her," ScorchGirl said. "How DarkSun doing?" Gemini said who was addressing the new navi. "She's almost done with the housing and jumpscares," ScorchGirl replied, "to be honest, she put too much emphasis on those and I almost went into Sleep Mode a couple of times." "Indeed," Gemini said, "that girl is way too mischievious sometimes."

In very tall skyscraper not far from the two navis, three children and two navis were making adjustments to a machine, there were two glass tubes in front of it and they were connected to the machine. The one on the left contained a black chip with the Violet Inc. logo on it and the one on the right contained, a small white gun that almost shaped like an arrow and some purple dash arrows on the side.

The three children were Raquel and two new brunette children that were a few years older than her. They look like Runo and Yuuki, but there were a few differences.

The Runo look-a-like had crimson highlights instead of red. He wore a crimson hoodie jacket, faded jean shorts with black compression shorts underneath, black socks and crimson shoes. There was also a red scarf and a dark circle shaped garnet gem necklace aroun his neck. He looked like Ruby's evil genderbending self.

The Yuuki look-a-like's hair was a coffee brown and her highlights were green. She wore a green hoodie jacket with a white shirt underneath, blue jeans and forest green and black shoes.

The two navis were both female. The first female navi was the one making adjustments, but the second female navi was held by restraints inside another glass tube.

The female navi adjusting the machine was about sixteen years old. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail that reached the floor. Her emblem was a grey crescent moon and a yellow sun on a black background with white dots and the border ring was yellow. She wore a dark blue dress that was night theme. Her boots were a deep blue with white rings and dodger blue gems and yellow five pointed stars. Her gloves were very similar, they reached the elbows and had white rings with dodger blue gems and a yellow, five pointed star on the back of the palms. Her eyes were heterochromatic, the left eye was red, but the right eye was a dark blue. This navi's name was DarkSun, the navi Gemini mentioned earlier.

The female navi inside the glass tube was trying her best to remove the restraints attached to her. Her helmet was golden with two green gems on the forehead with light yellow strings attached to the front and another light yellow ribbon pointed up at the back in the shape of a curved sword. Her eyes were brown. There was also a golden shoulder pads and cuffs that reached and covered her elbows and had two brown stripes on it. There was a small patch of a golden armor on her chest. There was a golden belt around her belt with a buckle. It had two green gems and an emblem in the middle of them. The emblem was a thin black rectangle with a curved end and was connected to a black border that was around a dark green background and the emblem border was yellow. She wore white dress pants and her feet had golden stripes in the fashion that was designed like sandals. There was also two orange floating ribbons behind her. This navi's name was Serenade.

(A/N: Okay here's the background story, I'm following the Japanese version of the Rockman Battle Network Games. In the Japanese Rockman BN Games, Serenade is considered female, but in the English Megaman BN Games, Serenade is considered male. At first I was confused, what gender is Serenade, male/female? And Capcom's response, 'Serenade as defined as a navi that defines gender.' That doesn't clear up anything for me. Although Serenade does look like a slender female, so I call her female because of the appearance. So please no flaming comments about Serenade's gender, although I am curious to what the fans think about Serenade's true gender.)

"Y-you guys would not get away with this!" Serenade cried struggling due to restraints. "Sorry, but you saw everything," the crimson highlighted brunette said. "Besides even if we let you go you will tell the officials," the green highlighted brunette girl.

Beep! Beep! Raquel's dark purple PET beeped. The PET was a PET II Model. Like the Transform PET, the HumanNavis carry, this PET was called the Dark Transform PET V1 or DT PET. Some the Violet Inc's employees and scientists had twinked some of the PET II Models and added some of Dark Bug's power to it. "Kaki, Airi," Raquel said, "ScorchGirl and Gemini have found a few more contestants." "Excellent," Dark Sun said with a evil smirk, "with this horror machine, I have created the Fear Dimension where spirits are alive and cause havoc and fear to others! Soon fear will spread and those who enter will fill fear and dispair. Muhawa!" The three children and Serenade shivered at her laugh.

* * *

Opal was curled up in the Fear Dimension Version of her and Shard's shared bedroom. She slowly wakes up when she felt someone shake her on the back.

"Opal? Opal! Wake up, Opal!" cried the familar male voice. Opal's eyes shot open when she heard that familar male voice. "KuroRock?" Opal asked. She sat up and to her surprise there was her navi, sitting on his knees on the same bed. "Are you alright? Opal?" KuroRock asked. "KuroRock? How did you materialized?" Opal said who was still in shock about KuroRock being here. "Oh, that well I realized that we were not in our world when I found out I can easily materialize here. Plus there are spirits here that are alive, so we better be careful." "Wait a minute this is not our world? Then how did we get here?" Opal asked. "Not sure," KuroRock replied, "but we'll find a way out of this world soon." "Problem is how do we get out of here?" Opal said. KuroRock's eyes narrowed in worry.

* * *

That afternoon, Sapphire, Netto, Shuuko, Rasp and Wisely were in the restraunt with the big arcade. The food that was served was pizza, garlic breadsticks, salad, steak, etc. "Wow, this place is huge!" Netto said.

"Why don't we have something to eat first," Sapphire suggested. Everyone agreed after they heard Netto's stomach rumble in hunger.

After finding a table for five people, Sapphire and Rasp went to get some food. While Shuuko, Netto and Wisely were just chatting around. Aquaman was projected on Shuuko's shoulder. "So Netto do you like being a navi?" Wisely asked. "Yup, I can even interact with navis like Aquaman and FlowerGirl," Netto replied, "but I also like being a human." "I see," Wisely said understanding his answer. "Hey Netto," Shuuko said, "are you going to tell them?" "You mean Rockman, Meiru-chan, and the others," Netto replied, "I will tell them, soon as they find me." Shuuko sighes in slight disappointment, if Netto keeps avoiding them, they're going to be more worried and confused as ever.

A few minutes later, Joan and Yumao enter the restraunt. "Wow! This restraunt is huge and playful!" Joan said. "This restraunt was designed for children," Yumao informed, "I come here a lot."

At the corner of her magenta eye she saw Jerry sitting at a red table with two more people that were older than him. These two people were in their late teens, one was a boy and the other was a girl.

The late teenager girl had long azure hair with dodge blue tips tied into two thin pigtails and dark grey eyes. She wore a white cap with an emblem on it, it was a sky icicle pattern on a black background on a yellow border ring, and a sky blue stripe was around it. Her peach skin was a bit tan. She also wore an open white jacket with a black T-shirt underneath, a white skirt, black socks and white shoes with black soles. There was also a cyan handbag with her.

The late teenager boy had short dark green hair and brown eyes. He wore a peach, white and green cap with green leaf ears attached to it, a black sleeveless shirt, a green scarf that was designed to look like a leaf, dark green cuffs that covered his wrists, sky blue jeans and brown and black shoes.

"Thank for taking me here, Minta, Leafy," Jerry said address the two teenagers. "No problem!" Minta said, "besides we are your cousins!"

Leafy just takes a bite out of his slice of meat lovers pizza and listens to Jerry and Minta's conversation.

"Hey Jerry!" Joan said. Jerry looked up and saw Joan and Yumao standing in front of them. "Hey you're Joan!" Jerry said, "the champion of Roswell Town and the one of the invites that made it to the first half of the finals." "That's right," Delia said who projected herself on Joan's shoulder. "So who's your friend there?" Minta said pointed at the dodger blue haired boy. "Oh, I'm Yumao Angelo," Yumao introduces as Fiore projects herself on his shoulder, "and this is my navi Fiore!" Fiore waves hello to them. "I'm Minta and that's my older brother Leafy," Minta introduces, "we are Jerry's cousin." "Oh it's nice to meet relatives of yours Jerry," Joan said. "Why don't you sit down with us?" Minta suggested.

Joan sits next to Leafy, while Yumao sits next to Jerry and Minta. "So what do you guys what to talk about?" Yumao asked.

Suddenly the flat screen TV that were mounted on the walls showed the news cast. Everyone including Sapphire's group and Joan and Jerry's group watched it. It was a female newscaster with narrow dark amber eyes and dark brown shoulder length hair and wore a red suit dress.

"This is Santa Diana City News," the female news caster introduced, "Breaking News, loosing contestants of the Green Diamond Tournament appear to go missing this morning. The cases started when one of the contestant's sister went to check on his brother. When she went to go check on him he was gone. Then the disapperances began to grew at an alarming rate, the Neon City Police force and the Net Officials are now investigating. Jenna, the CEO of Gemna Corp has been questioned and had postponed the tournament for a few days so people can go look for the contestants. In other news..," Everyone was very worried, losing contestants going missing after they lose in the Green Diamond Tournament. The ones that were worried the most were Sapphire's group and Jerry and Joan's. "Oh my," Shuuko said, "losing contestants go missing, that's very worrisome." "Wait a minute, didn't Opal and Shard lose in the preliminaries?" Wisely said. "Now that you mention it Shard-kun, could not find Opal anywhere in the resort." Netto said thinking back about that memory of Shard's search for the dark purple haired girl. "We better be extra careful, I bet Violet Inc. is behind this." Wisely whispered. Netto clenched his fist in anger, 'Violet Inc. you have gone too far.'

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Chapter 5 is finish. **

**Fun Fact: The ears on Leafy's cap are very similar to Leafon's from the Pokemon Games on Gen. 4. Plus Minta is vaguely similar to Glaceon, also a Generation 4 Pokemon. **


	6. Chapter 6 Tamashii Park

Later that afternoon, Sapphire, Netto, Shuuko, Rasp and Wisely was back at the resort where the rest were gathered in the living room.

The living room had a diamond theme carpet in green, white and yellow colors. The couches were green and leather black, and most of the chairs were wooden and had green cushions. Two square wooden tables were also present in the room. A small, square wooden table around two couches and three chairs. Another square table was much bigger and taller than the smaller one and had about five or six tall revolving wooden chairs. There was also a crystal chandelier hanging on a white ceiling.

Erin, Hibiki, Stacy, Fiona were sitting around the big, tall wooden table. Sapphire, Shuuko, Rollen, Rasp, Wisely and Crysilla were sitting in the couches. Ruby, Frost, Hibiki and Henshin were sitting on the seats and rest of the group were standing behind the couches or next to the wooden chairs. Their navis were all projected on their operators' shoulders and all wanted to here the meeting. Jenna was also present.

"As you know, the contestants that lost in the preliminaries have gone missing this morning," Jenna informed, "Shard told me Opal and KuroRock were nowhere to be seen. I fear that they might also disappear along with the other contestants." "Tch!" Erin said gritting his teeth. "Great..." Stacy added. "So Stacy, how did you arrive here?" Fiona asked. "Well, I took a train ride here yesterday afternoon, because there was not much to do there ever since you guys went here for a vacation." Stacy replied.

"So, Shard is the only other contestant that lost in the preliminaries, so the guards will be guarding the front and back gates tonight for protection." Jenna added, "but if some intruders somehow got in the resort, we'll put up the dimensional areas so the HumanNavis and GuardianNavis can attack them. Okay? Good, this meeting is over." Most of the staff and her leave the living room, leaving only Sapphire and the others. They were all worried, so they had conversations with each other to ease the tension.

* * *

That night, Hibiki was conversating with Ciel (BattleGirl Form), Netto (Gigaman Form), Razor, Ruby (Angix Form), Blazerman, and Ribbon. "Okay everyone, we need to be on guard, if you see someone you don't recognize, attack him/her and call for us!" Hibiki informed. Everyone nodded their heads. Hibiki then transformed into her SoundGirl Form and helped everyone with the nightly guard duty.

After a few hours, BattleGirl was standing in front of Sapphire and Shuuko's bedroom door when she heard a robotic chuckle. BattleGirl quickly glanced at where that chuckle belonged to. It was a common black and grey navi with a strange purple V on his chest. His eyes were closed so she didn't know his true eye color. "Well, well, a new victim," he said, "well you are not I'm looking for, but you will have to do." "I don't think so," Ciel said as her Aura Sword forms and she dashes at great speed towards the black and grey navi. Her sword close to his neck. "Alright, where is Opal and KuroRock?!" BattleGirl asked. "Gah, you're stronger than I thought," he choked out. "Hmph!" BattleGirl said, "don't underestimate your enemies, especially the female ones. We're a lot stronger than we look." "Gr~" the navi cried out. "SoundGirl-san! Everyone! I found an intruder!" the blue navi cried. A couple of footsteps can be heard in the dark and soon they got louder and then navis quickly gathered.

SoundGirl's right arm morphed into a sword. She presses it against the black and grey navi just as soon BattleGirl's withdrew her sword from his neck. "Alright! You know where Opal and KuroRock! So tell us where they are!" she hissed as she presses her sword a little deeper in his neck. "Gah! Alright, I'll talk," the navi said who was afraid of being deleted, "you're two friends are in the Fear Dimension, it's where spirits are alive and there is no atmosphere." "Tell us how to get there," SoundGirl yelled. "Hah, good luck, the only entrance is at Tamashii Park!" the black and grey navi said with some amusement, "Too bad that park is haunted!" "Shut up!" Angix said as she hits him with her specter on the head. "Ow, you ladies are so rough and rude." he commented. "So, the entrance is Tamashii Park, eh?" Gigaman said. "And haunted, don't forget that," Ribbon added. "So we probably should get Bulleta and Natsu," Blazerman suggested, "they know more about spirits than us."

Razor then deletes the black and grey navi by plunging her sword deep into his chest.

"So, we know where all the disappearing contestants are, but what do they want with them is the bigger question," Blazerman said, who was in deep thought. "We should go back to bed," Gigaman suggested, "we have to tell Jenna-san in the morning."

* * *

That morning back at the hotel, Meiru and the others were staying at.

(A/N: This is the same hotel, Joan is staying at.)

"Man, we didn't search for Netto at all last night," Yaito said. The blonde haired girl and her friends were eating breakfast at the first floor of the hotel. That is where the lobby and where most guests have their breakfast. "I know," Anetta added, "it's been at least eight or nine weeks since his disappearance. Netto must have had help covering his tracks, because he isn't that clever enough to cover them. If he was he would have left clues that would lead up to where he is." The tanned girl looked over her shoulder and Meiru was writing a report to Japan Net Savior HQ. "Poor, Meiru, she working hard to find Netto and his kidnappers." She added.

"Don't worry, we'll find him," Dekao said puffing his chest in confidence. Deep down he just wanted to impress Meiru, like he always did. Meiru wiped some sweat from her forehead as she finished her report. "Done," she said, "man that report was lengthy."

Rockman was sitting on Anetta's shoulder. He was still in deep thought, his mind was always drifting about that black navi with the azure helmet and silver gloves and boots. "Rockman are you alright?" Glyde asked, who justed projected himself on Yaito's left shoulder. "Oh yeah, I'm alright," Rockman said sheepishly as he scratches the back of his head and makes a hand gesture with his right to address the yellow navi that he was alright. "I see," Glyde said. He wanted to ask more questions about his friend's well being, but he might lead to questions that might feel unconfortable for the blue bomber to answer.

"Meiru-chan," Roll said, "I know you have finished your report, but they some help investigating the missing contestants that lost in the Green Diamond Tournament." "Why do they need help for?" Meiru said looking at her navi, she was a bit angry that they need her. She wasn't a detective, she was just a normal girl that was barely in her teen years. Roll felt bad for her operator, she was handling all the stress that a normal detective would have at an adult age. "Don't worry, Meiru-chan, we'll find him," Roll said.

* * *

Joan sighed as she walks out of the elevator. "Man, what a day," Joan said, "news about the missing contestants was a drain. We helped friends and relatives find them but nothing." She then stops at her tracks when she spotted Tohru and Meiru.

She then approaches the two children and their friends. "Um, hello," Joan said in a very bashful voice, "I'm Joan, I saw you the other day." "Oh hello, Joan-chan," Tohru said, who recognized her from the day before. "What are you doing here?" "I-I'm a contestant of the Green Diamond Tournament," Joan blurted out. "What?!" Yaito said getting up from her seat. "You're one of the contestants?!" "Y-y-yes, why?" Joan said who was getting very nervous. "Hey! Be nice to her!" Delia said defending her operator, "she is very shy around new people." "Sorry, about Yaito-chan," Meriu said, "so you are a contestant of this tournament?" "Yes, I am," Joan said. "Good," Meiru said as she inches closer to the brunette, "listen I have a microphone which records every voice that is close to you. I thought this will help us find clues to what happen to our friend." "Please, Joan-chan," Tohru pleaded, "help us find Netto, he is missing. We feared the worst has happened." "Don't worry," Joan said, "I'll help you find your friend. So, uh who are your friends and their navis?"

Tohru and Meiru had forgotten about that and introduced Yaito, Anetta and Dekao to Joan. They also told Joan about Anetta being Rockman's temporary operator until Netto has been found. "I see," Joan said, "I feel sorry for the blue navi, I mean he lost his operator and is having a hard time coping." "Yeah," Delia said, "I don't know what to do if Joan went missing without a trace. I would have a hard time believing she was dead unless proving otherwise."

"Okay, don't worry everyone, I will help you find your friend and bring him back safe and sound." Joan vowed. Rockman smiled even though they just met Joan, he already felt that he could trust her with this task.

* * *

That same morning, Bulleta, the Rowdy Twins, Zackary and Colton and another girl were at the resort. The navis with them were R.C. and Vistro, the navi that assisted Netto and his team during the Silver Lady Incident.

The girl was about Yaito's age and height. Her black hair was tied into braided pigtails. She wore a blue dress with white zigzag stripes with a pink heartshaped button and black shoes. Her dodger blue eyes looked up as she reads a message on a sign.

"Yolanda, why are you reading an ad-on on a billboard?" Bulleta asked addressing the black haired navi. "Uh, because I want to," Yolanda replied. "R.C., how much farther to the resort?" Colton asked. "Not much further," R.C. replied, "just a fifteen minute walk and we will be there."

"Finally!" Zackary cried, "we been walking for at least an hour or so and my feet are aching." "No you did not," Colton argued, "we only walked about fifteen minutes and took a bus to get here. So stop complaining!" "Fine," Zackary said with sigh, it is always normal for him to into a fight with his older brother. "I can't believe, HeartGirl stayed behind," Vistro said with disappointment in her voice. "Yeah, but don't worry, too much about," R.C. said, "besides A.D.E.L.S is also back in Neon City, to create more Angel Badges. He was very surprised that Netto managed to pull of the Angel Form Activation."

After about ten more minutes of walking, they arrived at the gates of the resort. "This must be it," Bulleta said. Aimi was standing behind the gates when she saw them. "Oh are you Bulleta-chan?" she asked. "Yes, that is me," Bulleta replied. "Oh, it is nice to you," Aimi greeted, "so who are your friends behind you?" "Oh, those people behind me are Zackary, Colton and Yolanda and their navis are R.C. and Vistro." Bulleta introduced. "It is nice to meet all of you," Aimi replied.

All four of them went inside after Aimi opens the gate. "Wow, this resort's huge," Colton said.

Inside the resort, Netto and the rest were waiting for them. "Bulleta-chan! Colton-kun! Zackary-kun!" Netto cried, "it's been too long since we last met!" "Hey Netto, Ruby, Frost, Shizuka, Hibiki, Sapphire, FlowerGirl, Shuuko, Aquaman, Rollen, Crysilla, Rasp and Wisely." Colton greeted.

(A/N: To clear some confusion the Rowdy Twins met Sapphire and her gang before they went back Neon City, Ameroupe with Netto's gang.)

"Oh who are those two navis on Ruby and Frost's shoulders?" Zackary asked. "Oh I'm RibbonEXE!" Ribbon greeted, "and that's HailEXE." "Really? Oh yeah, I remember you, Ribbon, but Hail, well he was 'different'." Zackary said recalling the meeting with the light red and light blue navi. "That was my old form," Hail answered, "I was upgraded to this form." "Is that it?" Zackary said, "then holy crap, you've changed a lot!"

"Bulleta," Shuuko said, "we need your help. Natsu-chan here told me that both you and her have some sort of ability that allows you to attract and repel spirits." "It is true," Bulleta said, "Natsu and I have that ability. The ability that attracts and repels spirits. Natsu can attract good spirits, but repel bad spirits. My ability does the complete opposite, I can attract bad spirits and repeal good spirits. When both of us are near a haunted place we can choose which spirits to repeal or attract." "Whoa that's so cool!" Netto said, "I didn't know you girls can do that?!" "Trust me Netto, HumanNavis have so many different forms so each on has different hidden abilities." Briana informed, "even if two navis have the same ability, it may be very similar or completely opposite."

"So are we guys going or not?" Aile said, "I'm getting bored just standing here." "Of course," Natsu said. "We'll leave this afternoon, that gives us enough time to get ready to pack all our supplies including equipment." "Oh Netto, Ruby and Frost can I borrow you all of guys for a second?" Wisely asked.

Netto, Ruby and Frost follow Wisely upstairs. After the albino girl shuts the door she goes to the left side of her bed and crouches to her knees to grab a few bags. She puts it on the bed.

Netto looks around the room. Wisely shares this room with Rasp. The room had white walls and ceilings, but the carpet floors were red and brown. There was two white and red lamps on two dressers. A black flat screen TV was attached to the wall in front of the beds. The beds were white with red sheets. There was also two doors that lead to two different bathrooms. Wisely's bed was the one on the left, Rasp's was one on the right.

Wisely then pulls out an orange vest with a white stripe in the middle. A blue skirt with light blue and white flames followed after it and then a pair of jeans that reached in the middle of the lower legs.

"Here, I try this clothes on, I think these will look good on you," Wisely said with a smile. Netto and Frost used the second bathroom on the right and Ruby used the first bathroom on the left.

After about a few minutes, both of the bathroom doors open. Ruby was tugging on her new skirt, while Netto tugs on his new vest and Frost looking down on his new pants. "Wow you are right Wisely, these clothes do fit us very well," Ruby said. "Hm~" Netto said, "something's missing." "Yeah," Ruby said, "hey I know maybe there is something in our rooms that can help us match our new clothes."

After Ruby, Netto and Frost rushed to their rooms to get what they need for there new clothes; they rushed back to Wisely and Rasp's room.

Ruby had removed her scarf, which showed her ruby necklace, the rope part was replaced with chains. She still wore her red hoodie jacket, black compression shorts, black socks and red and black shoes.

Frost new attire was very similar to his original one. The only difference was he removed his scarf.

Netto's was changed the most. He still wore his black short with yellow highlights on the side, black socks, and orange, black and white shoes. The only difference was that his orange sweatband had no black horizontal stripe in middle, but his family's symbol was still there. The yellow scarf was removed, and he wore a white shirt with black patches on the elbow.

"Aw~ You look so cute!" Wisely commented.

Knock! Knock! "Can I come in?" Natsu asked. Wisely gave the blonde girl permission and she opened the door carrying two bags. She did raise an eyebrow on Team Lost Trio's new attire. "Here guys, inside these bags are some equipment and supplies since we are going there for a few days." Natsu said as she tossed the bags at the team.

Ruby catches the first one and Frost catches the second one. Ruby unzips the first one and finds a bunch of equipment that paranormal investigators use. Frost unzips the second bag to reveal three bags. A red waist beg, a regular grey, box shaped backpack with some parts of it orange and yellow and a cyan bag with a single strap attached to it.

After a few picky choices, Ruby's headphones had her navi symbol on it and was equipped with a small red speakerphone that can pick up ghosts voices and record them. Netto's headphones had his navi symbol on it and a built in azure visor that can see ghosts or their energy. Frost's headphones had his navi symbol on it and came with an azure device that looked very similar to an iPod with a white antenna and a cyan tip attached to the left side.

"Those bags have supplies like food and water inside them," Natsu explained, "but these supplies will only last for about a week for only one person, so please try to ration them. The food is nonperishable products like trail mix and gummies and the water is only down to one or two water bottles." "Okay got it," Ruby said going through her supplies.

* * *

A little later, everyone had gathered at the entrance of the resort. Their bags were latched onto their backs and/or waists. "Alright everyone, be very careful, Tamashii Park is said to be haunted, so if sense any ghosts be very cautious." Jenna said.

She wore a different attire to accommodate the heavy forestation of the rumored haunted park. She wore a green beanie cap like Natsu, an open white jacket with a light green sweater underneath, a brown skirt, black kneesocks and brown boots.

"Man, this is my first time visiting a haunted place, I hope I keep my own insanity intact after this," Frost muttered. 'A shame, Rockman's not with me,' Netto thought sadly, 'if he was, I would have chuckled at his reactions.'

Some of the black suited men with green diamond badges attached to left side of the suit loaded the camping supplies onto the backs of the black and green diamond buses. They then saluted to the children and teenagers as they left the area and went to the outskirts of Santa Diana City.

* * *

The entrance of the park gave out an eerily atmosphere once the buses parked at the parking lot in front of it. The trees surrounding them was normal, but the atmosphere was somewhat nerve wracking. "This is Tamashii Park?" Sapphire asked. "Yeesh," Crysilla said shivering from the surrounding atmosphere, "creepy, no wonder no one comes here anymore." "So this is where the entrance of the rumored Fear Dimension is?" Rasp asked, "No wonder they choose this park, this is the least suspected place that the net officials would look."

"Well come on let's go!" Shard said, "Opal and KuroRock are in that dimension, so going in there is our only hope." "Shard's right!" Shizuka said, "we have to go."

The group ventured into the forest and the place was already creepy. "Whoa! I just got chills done my spine," Shard said. "Maybe the ghosts are trying to connect through you?" Wisely asked. "Could be?" Crysilla added.

"Be careful everyone," Jenna said. "Hey Erin! Race ya to that tree over there!" Ruby cried challenging the blue and black haired boy. "Challenge accepted!" Erin said smirking. The two children dashed and slowly disappeared into the forest. "Ruby, Erin wait!" Jenna cried, "Oh dear, I forgot that you easily get lost here." "Shit!" Frost muttered, "now we have to find them."

"Netto and I will go on ahead," Sapphire informed. Netto nodded as he follows the eighteen year old girl. Sapphire and Netto then rushed into the fog. "Oh be careful you two," Shuuko said.

Sapphire and Netto ran through the endless pathways of thick forest, dirt patches and thick grass. The two had to hold hands so they won't lose each other. "Hey Netto," Sapphire whispered, "the fog is starting to get thinner." The duo gasped as the fog cleared to reveal a two story house.

The house had a iron gate around it, but the outside walls and roofs were made out of bricks. The windows even had iron gates in front of them. "Geez, what a creepy house," Netto said. "Who would put a house in the middle of a park anyway?" Sapphire said confused.

She carefully touches the gate and to her surprise it opens by itself. 'It's like someone or something is inviting us in.' Sapphire thought and shivered about one of those horror movies that a little child came across house and enter it with curiosity. That child was never seen again.

"Ayah~!" cried Ruby. Her scream echoed the forest. "That was Ruby-chan! Onee-san!" Netto cried, "we have to hurry!" Sapphire agreed, they have a mission to do. Ruby and Erin must have entered the house and they have to hurry before something bad happens to them.

Netto turns the knob and door opens. "Hello anyone home!" he cried. "Sh~ Quiet Netto!" Sapphire said, "someone might of heard us and is hiding in the shadows waiting for the right moment to attack."

The living room was connect to the kitchen. The living room had only a small rug, a couch and a lamp side besides it. There were almost no appliances in the kitchen, the only appliance was a sink.

"Man creepy," Netto said, "this place looks pretty empty." "Let's check all of the rooms in the house." Sapphire suggested.

First was the extra bedroom, the entrance was located to the right side of the couch, the door was missing and looked like it was ripped out by the way the hinges were sticking out. Inside was only a white bed and a empty desk.

Second was the stairs which was at the end of the hallway. It was located on the right side of the living room. The stairs were out wood and some of the railings were ripped off. The stairs led to an bedroom with two beds with blood red sheets and black pillows, a lamp shade, and a wooden desk, with a computer and keyboard on top. "Hey look, Onee-san! A computer! Maybe there's a CPU Unit nearby that FlowerGirl can enter." Netto pointed out.

Sapphire approached the desk and opened all the cabients and drawers until she found what she was looking for. "Aha! Found it!" Sapphire said. Luckily the desk came with a chair. She sat on it and began using the computer. "Netto? Can you plug FlowerGirl into the computer CPU for me?" Sapphire asked. Netto nodded and picked up the green Link PET on the desk.

"Plug in! FlowerGirl! Transmission!"

A red infra light shot out of the PET and entered one of the CPU Units Plug In Ports.

Sapphire typed fast and furiously on the key board. "Hey, Onee-san! You find anything?" Netto asked. "Found something!" Sapphire said. "What's this?" She said as she uses the mouse next the keyboard to move the cursor to click on a certain folder that contained an interesting file.

FlowerGirl enters the CPU Unit, which was a gateway to the house's security system. "I'm in!" she informed. She ventures deep into the CPU's Net. "This place seems strangle deserted," FlowerGirl muttered.

She was about to the turn around the corner when suddenly at the corner of her eye. She saw three navis floating motionlessly. They were surrounded by a yellow pillar of light. "What the? It couldn't be!" she cried as she recognized the navis.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 6 is done! Sorry it took a while. Getting used to college, but don't worry as I shall overcome it.**

**Next Time: FlowerGirl comes across and frees the three navis. Meanwhile Sapphire and Netto discover a hidden file and a battle against an old rival ensues in the house's hidden basement. Will they win this battle and escape with the three navis' operators and Ruby and Erin?**


	7. Chapter 7 Basement Brawl!

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Yeah, It's true I've been focusing a lot on the OCs, but for good reason. You see, this is all about Sapphire and Netto. These stories tell their growth albeit it's very small because I want to keep their personalities intact. The reason why there's so many OCs was I thought it would be interesting to keep the plot going. But don't worry I haven't forgotten the canon characters will eventually make their appearances.**

* * *

FlowerGirl gapes at her discovery. There were three navis floating in front of her. They were probably in Sleep Mode.

The three navis ware a bit taller then her.

The one on the far left was a female. She had dark purple hair with some pink rings and a light red visor covered her eyes. She wore a white dress-like armor with two light red stripes on the front that reach to the ends. She also had white gloves and white boots had light red circles on the heels. Her neck, upper legs and arms were a violet color. There was also a cap on her head that had her emblem on it. A light red flower with four petals that was shaped like the letter X on a white background and the border ring was violet.

The one in the middle was a male. His red helmet with a single horn on the top, horizontal white stripe in middle and opaque black visor covered his eyes and his long white hair came out from the back as a ponytail. Red armor covered his chest and a black stripe extended from his chest emblem to his neck. His gloves were red and fingerless and his boots were also red with parts of it white on the toe area and grey soles. The rest of his body was black with a lavender stripe on each arm and another that reached from his chest armor to his boots. His emblem was thunderbolt with the left side black and the right side was white, the border ring was yellow.

The one on the far right was also male. His helmet was black with parts of it green camoflage, an antenna was sticking out from the left side, an azure scope covered his left eye and orange hair can be seen sticking out and barely reaches the neck. His upper chest armor was camo green. His fingerless gloves and boots with grey metal pads on knees were also camo green. Grey shoulder pads was on his shouler pads and his right arm was a camo green, scope gun with a built-in rocket shooter and a white stripe. His emblem was a red lock-on symbol on a black background and the border ring was dark green.

"Are those the navis, Netto mentioned?" FlowerGirl asked. "I better find the switch."

She looks around to find the switch.

"Now where is that switch?" she muttered.

Meanwhile back in the real world, Sapphire clicks on the folder that she thinks contains interesting information. "Hmm~, let's see," she said as she clicks on the folder. To her and Netto's surprise, the folder contained a map. This map contained all the routes of the Fear Dimension starting for the entrance.

"So there are actually two entrances and exits out of the Fear Dimension." Sapphire muttered, "except it says here that one of them needs identfication." "What kind?" Netto said cocking his head to side in confusion. "An identification saying that you are involved with Violet Inc." Sapphire answered.

They suddenly heard footsteps. "Oh no!" Sapphire cried, "someone's entering the house." She closes all the files and shuts down the computer. She grabs the green Link PET from her desk and Netto's arm and dashes out of the room. They went into another room right across from that very same room. They quickly shut the door.

"T-that was a close one," Sapphire muttered out. "Luckily I printed the map before I shut down the computer." A paper with the map of the Fear Dimension was sticking out from the printer which was on a table not far from the duo. Sapphire snatches the map and stuffs it into her blue bag made out of straw.

She cracks the door so she and Netto can see who is about to the enter the room.

To Netto's surprise it was the same boy he fought the afternoon before his kidnapping. "Onee-san," he whispered, "that's the same boy I fought before I got kidnapped. I didn't get his name but his navi was called Ross." Netto stopped talking and listened to Ross's operator's voice.

The boy now wore a black cap with a purple stripe instead of his orange one and black shorts, but he still wore his grey sweater and white tennis shoes. Rusty red eyes can be seen under his cap.

"Xavier, maybe we should check our email," Ross suggested. Ross's helmet was still purple but the spikes were a bit smaller, dark purple armor covered his chest with six black gems attached to it and were circling around his chest emblem creating the outline of a hexagon. His gloves were now white with a black gem on the back of the palm. He still wore his belt and his boots were black. There was also the logo of Violet Inc. engraved on the front of his helmet.

'So Ross's operator is named Xavier, huh?' Netto mentally noted.

"Yeah you're right," Xavier said. He then closes the door behind him as soon as he enters the room Sapphire and Netto just exited. Sapphire looks down at her green Link PET. "FlowerGirl, did you find anything?" she asked, "because a boy named Xavier and his navi Ross are about to use the computer. You better find a place to hide."

FlowerGirl agreed as she finds a secret opening on one of the walls that she can use to hide. She crawls into it and wait for Ross to leave.

* * *

Ross enters the CPU's Net to check on the navis. "Well, well, Blues, Searchman and Meddy looks like you guys are going to be stuck here for a while, a long while." Ross said addressing the three floating navis. 'So their names are Blues, Searchman and Meddy, huh?' FlowerGirl mentally noted, 'wait a second wasn't the president of IPC, Blues's operator? Then that means that all of the three navis' operators cannot be that far. If the navis are here than their operators can't be too far away.'

Xavier slaps his forehead in forgetfulness. "Oh god, I forgot to print the map!" he said. He then went to the same folder, Sapphire clicked earlier, to get the map. "Phew!" he said.

As Ross began to check all the three navis' stats, he heard shuffling. His hearing picked up and glanced all over the room. "Who's there?! Show yourself!" he cried. His arm was morphed into a sword. He lowers it later when he got no response.

* * *

Sapphire breathed a sigh of relief when FlowerGirl returned to her PET. "So Xavier and Ross got Blues, Meddy and Searchman." Netto asked; he then clutches his fist and grits his teeth. "If they are here, then their operators cannot be that far away." Sapphire said, "tell me who are those navis' operators' names." "You mean Blues, Meddy and Searchman?" Netto said as he begins to remembers their names, "their names are Enzan, Jasmine and Laika." "Laika? You mean that Net Savior in Sharo?" Sapphire asked. "Yeah the same guy, why?" Netto replied. "Well you see, he saw that Rollen, Crysilla and I were in our Net Ranger Forms in the real world without a dimensional area," Sapphire replied, "I was relieved Crysilla managed to get us out of there before he can ask us anymore questions." "Tch, that jerk, both him and Enzan can be a bit pushy sometimes," Netto said.

"Well can you tell me about Enzan, Laika and Jasmine?" Sapphire said who was curious about them. "Well, both Enzan and Laika are Net Saviors and can be a bit bossy and cold-hearted sometimes but they are both good people once you get to know them, Jasmine is nice and sweet, but I think she has um? What is called?" "You mean a crush on you?" Sapphire asked. "Yeah, that's the word." Netto replied, " I mean, I do like her, but only as a friend and/or a sister, same case with Meiru-chan." "So you're not oblivious as others though you are," Sapphire asked. "Yeah, but since I didn't want hurt their feelings so I pretend not to notice," Netto said. "It's okay, Netto," Sapphire said, "besides you are young. You don't fully understand feelings yet, so that's understandable." Netto tried to protest, but Sapphire ruffles his hair to assure him. "Don't worry so much," Sapphire said, "I'm sure they will understand."

Netto smiled, "Maybe you and Ruby-chan are right, Onee-san. I shouldn't worry so much." "You always care for others," Sapphire said, "but you should also care for yourself."

Sapphire and Netto froze when the door opened. "You! Netto! What are you doing here?!" Xavier said when he spotted the two. "We should be asking you the same question," Sapphire said, "why are you in this house?" "This is our base," Xavier said. "Our base?" Sapphire said confused, "you mean you and Ross shared this base with Violet Inc. members?!" "That's right!" Xavier said smirking, "but since you guys found this base, I'm letting you leave without a fight!" He smirked as he pulls out a chip from his shorts pocket. "Is that a Synchro Chip?!" Netto cried. "Close. This is called the Violet Synchro Chip, like your Net Savior Synchro Chip we use it to cross fuse for our navis. But you don't need a dimensional area to use this chip." Sapphire and Netto sweatdropped as they heard the information with clarity. "So will you fight?" He asked with cocky confidence in his voice and eyes. "If it's a fight you want, it's a fight you got!" Netto cried. "Ready Onee-san!" "Ready!" Sapphire said getting her Link PET ready.

"Kokoro! Navi Transform!"

"N.R. Program Activate!"

Netto and Sapphire were surrounded by pixels. When they were gone, Sapphire and Netto were in navi forms.

"Violet Synchro Chip! Slot in!" Xavier said slotting his chip onto his Link PET. He was surrounded by black and purple pixels. When they were gone, Xavier was now 'R' Ross.

His helmet was purple with bigger spikes and there was a purple gem on Violet Inc. logo, his dark purple armor had light lavender stripes circling the six black gems and going out on all ends, his gloves were still white and his boots were still black. Ross's white belt was snuggled around his waist.

"Like my Cross Fusion Form?" 'R' Ross asked, "well you should. I'm more powerful in this form!" "So are we going to have a fight here?" Gigaman asked. "No, not here, we'll be having our battle in the basement," 'R' Ross replied. "Basement?" Gigaman said confused. "Yes, a basement, you didn't see it because there was a hidden door at the bottom of the stairs. " 'R' Ross said.

The purple and black crossfused navi then goes downstairs. N.R. Flora and Gigaman follows him and saw him open the hidden door which was on the wooden wall of the stairs. The orange navi and the green ranger looked at each other before following 'R' Ross down the stairs behind the hidden door.

At the end of the stairs, the place was dark. The basement had concrete floors, red brick walls and the cieling was black with a single light bulb hanging in the middle. But what caught Gigaman's attention was that one of the walls was a prison with metal bars and that inside them was Enzan, Laika and Jasmine were tied up in ropes and duct taped.

Enzan's hair was duo, the top part was white while the bottom was black and his eyes was blue. He wore a black shirt with yellow borders on the shirt collar and shirt bottom, a red blazer with Blues's emblem on the back, green camo pants and black shoes with yellow soles.

Laika's hair was aqua green and had blue eyes. He wore the Sharo Army Uniform, a dark green coat with a red tie that opened at the bottom revealing a green with red highlights that reach from his black collar to his brown cuffs and a yellow tie with Searchman's emblem on the left, dark green pants and brown shoes. He also wore a white gloves on his hands, a headphone that covered his right ear and a red cap on his forehead.

Jasmine's hair was dark purple with loops and her eyes matches her hair. She wore a a white and pink flora themed dress that reached below her knees revealing white knee socks and dark purple shoes. A badge of Meddy's emblem was also on the dress.

"Shit!" 'R' Ross cursed, "I guess you found our guests." "Guests?" N.R. Flora said, "more like prisoners." "Let Enzan, Laika and Jasmine go!" Gigaman demanded. "Oh I will, once you two beat me," 'R' Ross said.

Everyone then went into battle stances and began their fight.

"Form Change! Ushrai!" Gigaman cried. He becomes Ushrai once again. He summoned his Double Aura Sword Weapon. "Double Aura Slash!" Ushrai cried as he slashes his sword at the cross fused navi.

"Interesting, the HumanNavis can change their forms," 'R' Ross noted. While Ushrai was battling 'R' Ross, N.R. Flora had registered Enzan, Laika and Jasmine's navi emblems which were on their clothes. "Alright, all of them are registered," she muttered.

Slash! Slash! Cling! Ushrai and 'R' Ross were having a diffcult sword fight. One was trying to overpower the other. "Don't worry Netto, I'll assist you!" N.R. Flora said as she leaped into battle. As soon as Ushrai dodges 'R' Ross's attack, N.R. Flora uses her Capture Sword as a weapon and attacks him. 'R' Ross avoids her attach and kicks her to the floor. "Ow," N.R. Flora said, "what do I do? He's probably too strong and I might get in the way. Wait a minute! I know!" She aims her capture sword at 'R' Ross and Ushrai's battle.

"Capture On!" she cried. To 'R' Ross's surprise, a green light circles around him and closes in on him. When it touches him, he was reverted back to his human form. "I-impossible!" Xavier cried as he catches his Link PET. "Xavier, what happened?!" Ross cried from the PET, "did you cancel Cross Fusion?!" "No I didn't," Xavier said, "somehow that green navi over there canceled Cross Fusion." "Are you serious?!" Ross cried, "how did she do that?" "I don't know," Xavier said, "but I saw a small ball of light green light come out of her sword and she motions it to go around a circle until it hit me and flash! I was out of Cross Fusion!" "Wow, that navi had strong and impossible abilities," Ross noted, "this will be difficult." "Tch! Guess we have no choice but to retreat," Xavier said gritting his teeth. He then rushes up the stairs and locks the door. "Did he just lock the door?" N.R. Flora asked, "great, guess we are locked inside." "Come on, we have to free Enzan and the others!" Ushrai said.

He reverts back to his human form and opens the prison door with a key that was dangling on the side. N.R. Flora cuts the ropes and Netto removes the duct tape from their mouths. N.R. Flora then reverts back to Sapphire and finds the PETs on a nearby table. "Come on, Netto, we have to find Ruby and Erin," Sapphire said. "But what about Enzan and the others?" Netto asked. "They'll wake up soon," Sapphire replied as she puts the PETS next to their owners, "now where's the secret exit?" She pats her hands on the brick walls trying to find a hidden switch.

Meanwhile Netto was looking back at his knocked out friends, he was still torn at leaving behind them to go with Sapphire or stay behind to tell them the truth. "Netto, I found the exit!" Sapphire asked. She presses the brick backwards and a part of the wall opened to lead to a stairwell that leads outside. "Come on Netto, we have to hurry!" Sapphire said. Netto turned around and sighed as he dashes toward her and follows her up the stairs.

"That was a relief," Sapphire said wiped some sweat from her forehead, "for a second there, I thought we were going to be trapped there, maybe forever." She then looks down at her PET where FlowerGirl was displayed on the screen. "Sapphire-chan, Netto-san," FlowerGirl said, "I was inside the CPU Unit when I saw three navis. I got them out of their sleep mode and helped them find their way back to their PETs." "Really what were their names?" Sapphire asked. "Blues, Searchman and Meddy," FlowerGirl asked. "You mean Enzan, Laika and Jasmine's navis?" Netto asked. "Yes," FlowerGirl nodded, "it was them."

Sapphire and Netto reached the the top and then flash! They were back at the entrance of the house. "Hey we're back at the entrance!" Netto said. To their relief Ruby and Erin were alright. They saw the Rowdy Twins, Rollen, Rasp, Crysilla, and Briana were also present. "Let me guess, you got worried that we didn't return right away and went searching for us?" Sapphire said. "Well, yeah!" Crysilla said, "we were so worried, so we followed your trail of foot prints and found the same house. We tried going in, but we end up back at the gate." "Well Netto and I found some prisoners in the hidden basement and freed them." Sapphire stated, "they were knocked out, bound by ropes and duct taped inside the prison. So after we defeated an operator named Xavier who was cross fused with his navi using a chip that functions like the Synchro Chips, the net saviors use."

"Who were the three prisoners in that house anyway?" Ruby asked. "You're not going to believe this, but the prisoners were Net Saviors, two of them to be exact," Sapphire said, "one of them was Laika." "Laika? You mean that guy from Sharo," Rollen said, "Oh snap! Laika might recognize us and interrogate us about those navis, which was our Net Ranger Forms."

"Everyone!" Shuuko cried. The group turned around and saw Shuuko, Wisely and the rest of the crew rush up to see if they were all unharmed. "We were all worried that you hadn't return so we followed the Rowdy Twins and their group." Wisely said. "Is that so?" Sapphire said tilting her head to the side. "We should all get going now," Briana suggested, "we don't know if the portal to the Fear Dimension would close or not." "Alright, let's all go," Jenna said. Everyone agreed as they left the front of the house and continue walking deeper into the park.

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Sorry if this took about a few weeks to update. But it's okay, right?**

**Next Time: Joan and Jerry joins Meiru and the gang and continues to investigate the disappearance of the losing contestants.**

**Also we get flashbacks of how Enzan, Laika, Jasmine ended up being prisoners in the brick house in Tamashii Park. **


	8. Chapter 8 Attack in Glace Town

**A/N: Here is a chapter to all you readers! A chapter with Joan and the canon characters (Rockman, Meiru, Dekao, Yaito, etc.).**

**The first part of the chapter takes place on the same day as Sapphire and Netto's trip to Tamashii Park. The second part takes place a few days before chapter 7.**

* * *

The next day, Joan was eating breakfast with Meiru and her friends. Delia and the rest of the navis were having a conversation in the Hotel's Net.

"Nothing new today," Meiru said with a sigh. She was sitting in the same table with Joan. Yumao and Fiore were also present. They were sitting in another table with Tohru and Dekao. Fiore didn't plug into the Hotel's Net, so she was sitting on her operator's shoulder in hologram form.

"Meiru, I know you are worried that your was kidnapped on the first day of summer, but don't worry. What I heard from you and your friends is that Netto is a strong and optimistic person, I'm sure he is fine." Joan said, "who knows maybe is alive and under new alias to avoid capture from his kidnappers." Meiru made a small smile that her new friend was trying to comfort, but deep down she had a gut instinct that Netto was alive. However she wasn't too sure.

"Jerry and his two cousins are helping us with the search, so far no luck," Joan added. "I see," Meiru said looking down at her breakfast plate that was consisted of scrambled eggs, small potato slices, and french toast. She was using her fork to cut the french toast into smaller pieces. "Hey Meiru-chan," Tohru cried from his table, "we haven't heard from Enzan, Laika or Jasmine for a while." "I know but they called at least a day or two ago. They went to Sharo to investigate supsicious activity from a group people, the suppossedly members of Dark Beetle." "Dark Beetle? Who are those people?" Joan asked. "We don't know who they are, but all we known that they are the ones responsible for Netto's kidnapping." Meiru said. Her eyes slightly narrowed at the metion of their name. She wouldn't forgive them for the kidnapping of her friend.

She turned to her right and looked at the window.

* * *

Jasmine sighes as she slightly tugs on her dark purple winter coat. She along with Enzan and Laika were in Sharo Net Savior HQ. They were in the break room, Enzan and Laika were drinking coffee while Jasmine was taking a few sips from her hot chocolate.

"Enzan," Laika said, "you're not going to believe this, but I've encounter materalized navis." "So what's new about these navis?" Enzan said as he took another sip from his coffee cup. He wasn't too surprised he has seen materialized navis before.

(A/N: Keep note, Enzan is implying the Nebula incident and onwards of the RockmanEXE Anime series. All of them involved navis materializing in the real world with or without dimensional area and all of them are either solo navis or operational navis.)

"Well these are the same ones I saw in Sharo," Laika said. "I saw them one night when I was called to investigate an active dimensional area. Inside were viruses and three navis." "So, I fail to see something new about it," Enzan said positioning his arm on the table so his slightly clutched fist touched his cheek. "Well here's the interesting part, the navis were still materialized," Laika said, "they're aren't any operators in sight so they were solo. I followed after them, but they instantly disappeared when one of them fired a shot at me. The hit missed me, but it did create a lot of smoke. When the smoke cleared I saw a few teenagers. I tried to ask them, but they already fled from the scene." "Really?" Enzan asked, "So let me get this straight, you saw three navis that are still materialized. You try to catch up to them, but they disappear from a thick fog of smoke caused by one of navi's attacks. And when the smoke clear they were clearly gone?" "That's right," Laika said nodded in agreement.

Jasmine was a bit skeptical about Laika's story, but what from she can gather the aqua green haired boy was many things, but being a liar wasn't one of them. "Laika, are you sure you saw three navis?"

"Yes I'm sure Jasmine," Laika said, "although the navis were wearing clothes not armor and jumpsuits. They have helmets, gloves and boots on and they can summon and use weapons, but it is really odd. It's like an incomplete version of Cross Fusion."

Warning! Warning! Dimensional Area detected! All Cross Fusioners Deploy! The lights all over the base flashed red. The trio nodded in silent agreement as they got up from her seats.

* * *

"CROSS FUSION!" They all cried. They were all in Glace Town and destroying a few hordes of viruses inside a huge abandoned warehouse. All of them were quite powerful. So a few Sharo Net Officials were at the scene and all were holding Battle Chip Gates.

"Aqua Sword! Slot in!" cried a female Sharo Net Official. The battle chip data transfered to 'R' Meddy.

'R' Meddy was very similar to Meddy's desgin. The only differences were that the hair was two rocket shaped ponytail sticking up. Each one was on both sides of her nurse cap. The visor was blue, not light red. The white dress was a bit similar to Jasmines white and pink flora dress, the gloves were like mittens and reached only to her wrists. There was also a white backpack attached to her back.

'R' Meddy uses the Aqua Sword to slash an Earth Dragon Virus in half and deleted it in the process.

'R' Blues uses a Neo Variable Sword Battle Chip to delete a Fighter Plane Virus and two Kettle viruses.

'R' Blues was very similar to Blues's design. The only differences were the red horn on the helmet was a bit jagged, the visor was a dark blue and bit less opaque and the long hair was black and white instead of pure white. The chest armor had two white lines that went to his shoulders, the red fingerless gloves had a single red horn with a diamond shaped yellow gem. The same design was repeated through the boots with some red lines on his legs.

"Satelite Ray!" 'R' Searchman cried. He summons a satelite and a small thin purple ray deleted a few standard Metools and Garuus.

'R' Searchman was very similar to Searchman's design. The only differences were the helmet was an orange visor that covered his eyes instead of an azure visor that covered only one eye, the chest armor covered his neck to the upper chest with a grey stripe in the middle. The Scope Gun weapon looks like something that can be deattachable unlike the regular Searchman's Scope Gun. There was also a white ring on each leg.

"Tch! These viruses keep coming!" cried 'R' Meddy. "Don't take your eyes off the enemy!" 'R' Searchman cried. 'R' Blues agreed and slashed a few Killer Eye viruses. "Where are these viruses coming from anyway?!" 'R' Meddy cried.

The Cross Fusioners continue to fight the viruses that seemed like to last forever.

* * *

In the very few balconies on the upper room, a dark figure obscured by the darkness smirked as he pressed a button on a remote control in his right hand. White smoke suddenly appeared at his feet and poured to the floor below.

"Heh, nighty night Net Saviors," the dark figure said as it goes back to the darkness.

The Cross Fusioners and the Sharo Net Officials gasped as they quickly identified the white smoke as Sleeping Gas, but it was too late as they inhaled it and all of them fell to the floor in a deep sleep.

The dark figure smirked as it apporoach the sleeping cross fusioners and carried them away along with their PETs.

That night they were smuggled into a Sharoian cargo ship that was on the way to Ameroupe.

A few days later in Tamashii Park, Ameroupe, Xavier duct tapes Enzan, Laika and Jasmine and ties them in ropes while Ross forceable put their navis into Sleep Mode in the house's CPU Unit.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay! Don't worry folks, the next chapter will explain how Enzan, Laika and Jasmine escaped the house after Sapphire and Netto freed them and meet up with Joan and Meiru's group. **


	9. Chapter 9 Inside a basement prison

**A/N: Phew! Here's Chapter 9. **

**So enjoy! This chapter starts after FlowerGirl frees Blues, Searchman and Meddy from their prison. **

* * *

To the green navi's relief, she found the switch. Her green gloved arms pushed the switch down that deactivated the sleep mode.

Blues, Searchman and Meddy snapped their eyes opened as they landed on the CPU Unit's ground. "Where are we?!" Meddy cried. "Last thing I remembered is that black and purple navi forced us in sleep mode." "Um is everyone alright," asked a small quiet voice. The three navis turned and saw the green navi who was standing there, shuffling her feet and crossing her arms behind her.

The green navi had short blonde hair coming downard from her green helmet in three different shades and five white petals were seen sticking out of her ear emblems. She had green and black bodysuit with a dark green skirt that reached to her knees and a white belt strapped around her waist. Her green boots and gloves had yellow rings. Her emblem was a daisy with five, white petals on a dark background and the border ring was yellow.

"Um? Is something wrong?" the green navi asked. "Oh nothing, we just want your name that's all," Meddy said. "Oh I'm FlowerGirl," the green navi introduced, "I was here to find a map, but then I accidently stumbled upon you guys." "Do you have an operator?" Blues asked. "Yes I have one," FlowerGirl replied, "she along with her friend found a house and are trying to find a map to navigate Tamashii Park." "Tamashii Park?" Meddy asked. "That's right!" FlowerGirl replied, "we stumbled upon this house and try to find something good we can use to navigate the entire park." "Wait a minute, Tamashii Park? Isn't it located in Ameroupe and is known as one of the most haunted places in the country?" Searchman asked. "Yes, you are in Ameroupe," FlowerGirl replied with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

The three navis gasped as realization hit them like a bullet train coming in contact with a small pickup truck. "How did we end up in Ameroupe?!" Meddy asked. "Not sure," FlowerGirl asked, "maybe you were transfered here during the time period you were all in Sleep Mode." "If that's the case then, oh no!" Meddy cried realizing something, "our operators! We have to find them! They could be in danger." Blues and Searchman agreed, their operators' safety was top prior right now. "The exit is not far from here," FlowerGirl said, "because I don't think we can log out right now, because our operators are not responding." "That's not good," Meddy muttered in concern. "Hurry!" FlowerGirl cried, "we don't have much time."

The three navis hurriedly agreed and followed the green navi to the exit.

However it wasn't easy, since there was so many viruses guarding the exit. FlowerGirl didn't remember that many viruses when used it, but Blues hypotheses that when FlowerGirl freed him and his friends it must have sent off a built in silent alarm.

After defeating all of the viruses, the area near the exit was clear and some of the parts were black and full of scratches after the battle. "Thank you, FlowerGirl," Meddy said before she joined Blues and Searchman to log out back to their PETs. FlowerGirl was the last one to use the exit.

* * *

"Enzan-sama! Enzan-sama!" Blues cried. Enzan groaned in pain as he tries to get up and leans against the prison wall. "Where am I?" he said covering most of his face with his hand. He removes his palm and finds himself in a prison that was in a dark, cold basement. "A basement? How did I get there?" Enzan asked. "Enzan-sama? Are you alright?!" Blues cried in concern. Enzan looks down and saw that his PET was on the floor.

The duo haired boy squats down and picks up his red Link PET. "Blues? How did we get here?" Enzan asked. "Someone must have kidnapped all of us and brought us down here," Blues hypothesised, "the sleeping gas must've knocked you, Laika-san and Jasmine-san and brought all of you here in Tamashii Park, Ameroupe." "What?! We're in Ameroupe!?" Enzan cried. "Yes, someone must've transported us here," Blues said. "Dark Bettle..." Enzan muttered, "I bet they are behind this, but why kidnap us?" "Enzan-sama," Blues said, "we have to get out of here, if we try to call anyone that is not in the area the reciever will not get the call." "What!" Enzan cried, "if I tried to call anyone that is not in Tamashii Park the call will not get through?!" "Yes," Blues replied, "strangely something is interfering with the signal here. Interestingly, ghosts are said to roam here." "Hmph, ghosts," Enzan muttered, "there's no such thing as that." Blues wanted to argue, but chooses not to since getting out of this rumored 'haunted' park was more important.

"Laika-sama! Wake up!" Searchman cried. "Jasmine? Jasmine! Please, wake up!" Meddy pleaded. Enzan looked down to see that Searchman and Meddy were trying to wake up Laika and Jasmine. Enzan puts his link PET on his left arm and shakes the two Cross Fusioners awake. "Argh! Where are we?" Laika said. "Huh? How did we end up here?" Jasmine asked. "No time for that!" Enzan said, "we need to get out of here we need to contact anyone to pick this up." "What?! Why?" Jasmine asked who was confused. "For some odd reason, we can't contact anyone in the area." Enzan said. "What? Where are we?" Laika asked in confusion. "Tamashii Park, Ameroupe," Enzan replied calmly. "What why are we in Ameroupe, not only that, but why in one of the most haunted place in the entire country?!" Jasmine cried in realization and panic. "Alright calm down," Enzan said, "first we need to find the exit and contact someone." Laika and Jasmine nodded as they slowly got to their feet.

"Hey look!" Jasmine cried pointing at the same exit Sapphire and Netto had used earlier. "An exit? I wonder where it leads?" Laika said. Enzan was the first to apporach the exit. "Enzan?" Jasmine asked. "It's not planted with traps, so it's safe to use," Enzan analyzed. Jasmine and Laika followed the duo haired boy up the stairs that lead to the entrance of the bricked house. The atmosphere outside was dark and slightly foggy. "Yikes, it's cold!" Jasmine said shivering from the cold. "Searchman, can you make a map of Tamashii Park?" Laika asked. "Yes, Laika-sama," Searchman asked, "although it would take a while to make, since there seems to be some electronic interference." Laika didn't mind, if it took a while to make it; it can be done. He hoped that he and the others escaped from the park soon.

* * *

**A/N: Originally Chapter 8 and 9 were going to be one, but I decided to cut it into two parts due to time constraints.**


	10. Chapter 10 Camp and Vortexes

**A/N: Next chapter! Sapphire and Netto's adventure. Plus Opal and KuroRock explore the Fear Dimension. **

* * *

Sapphire, Netto and the rest of the gang were still venturing deeper into the dark depths of Tamashii Park.

"Brr~" Ruby said, "it's getting oddly cold in here." "That means we're getting close," Erin added. "Hey guys, look!" Crysilla cried pointed out at nearby sign.

The whole crew apporoaches the sign and to their surprise it was sign that says that beyond here is a camp site. "A camp site? Beyond here? Then this must be a haunted camp." Rollen stated. "One way to find out," Sapphire said as she was the first one to step into the camp. The place was unusual tidy, there were log cabins in different shapes and all were one story tall. "Man this place is empty," Wisely commented. "Hello?" cried a shy and timid female voice. Everyone stopped in there track when they listened to that voice. "That voice it couldn't be..." Shuuko muttered after she who recognized the voice. The owner of the voice steps from the shadows revealing Carole. The girl with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes and slightly torn clothes.

Carole wore a lavender shirt with short white sleeves that are torn at the edges, a white skirt that was also torn at the edges, and very dirty white tennis shoes.

"Carole! What are you doing here?" Sapphire asked in confusion. "Well, I came here by private jet plane," Carole replied, "along with my three friends." "Hey Onee-san, you know her?" Netto said in curosity. "Yes, we met her back in Miami City after Sapphire and I enjoyed the beach." Shuuko replied. Aquaman and FlowerGirl appeared on their operator's shoulders. "Hi, Carole-chan!" Aquaman greeted happily, "it's been a while! - pyu." "Hello, Carole-chan!" FlowerGirl repeated, "my, time sure does fly." "Hehe, it sure does," Carole said, "you all must be Sapphire and Shuuko's friends, come alone! I wanted you all to introduce yourselves to my friends when we reach the cabin we all share!"

Carole opened the door revealing Sabre, Scape and Dylan were playing games or drinking glasses of water. "Shuuko? Sapphire? What are you doing here?" Scape asked as she puts down her playing cards since she was playing a simple card game with Sabre. "Hey Shuuko, Sapphire, long time no see!" Sabre said as she looks up from her hand of four cards.

"Well, since we're here why don't we all introduce ourselves?" Wisely suggested. "What a great idea," Carole replied, "my name is Carole! The long white haired girl is Sabre, the yellow and orange haired girl is Scape and the spiky brunette with Dylan."

"This Rollen," Shuuko introduced, "the lime green haired girl is Crysilla, the ruby red haired boy is Rasp, the albino haired girl is Wisely, the blue eyed, while haired boy is Shard and his navi is BlueHero, the three brunette children are Netto, Ruby and Frost, two of them have navis named Ribbon and Hail, the red haired boy with the peach colored vest was Henshin, the long brown haired girl with magenta highlights girl was Briana, the azure haired girl is Hibiki, the green eyed and blonde hair lady is Jenna-san, the red violet haired girl is named Shizuka, the black and blue haired boy is Erin and his navi is Princess, the two boys with blonde hair is the Rowdy Twins Zackary and Colton, their navis are R.C. and Vistro, the black haired girl with two pigtails is Bulleta, the black haired girl with the azure dress is Yolando, the white haired girl wearing a cap with a tail is Fiona and her navi is FreezeGirl, the blonde hair girl with the lavender beanie cap is Natsu, the duo green haired girl is Stacy, the golden haired girl is Ciel, the brunette girl with a blue jacket and yellow cuffs is Aile, and rosy pink haired girl was Aimi." "Then what is with all of the guards with black suits?" Dylan pointed out. "For protection," Jenna replied.

(A/N: When I was trying to list all the OCs I have I realized that I have too much, whoops, plus I think I'm missing a few in the group and don't say it is the cannon characters.)

"So is there anyone else that we are supposed to meet?" Shard asked. "Well actually there are three of them," Scape replied, "their names are Natalie, Runo and Yuuki." "Really we are they?" Hibiki asked. "We saw them at the cabana earlier, maybe they went back to their cabins?" Dylan suggested. "I'll go get them," Sabre said. She puts her hand down and dashes to the front door to get the trio.

No more than a few minutes later had gone by when Sabre dashes back to the cabin. "Alright, I just talked to them, they want everyone to gather at cabana so they can properly introduce themselves."

* * *

Later that day, Natalie, Runo and Yuuki were at the cabana, most of the group were shocked they look very similar to Netto, Ruby and Frost. The brunette look-a-likes introduced themselves.

After the brunette's intoductions, the entire group seperated to get settled in their cabins, Natalie, Runo and Yuuki are were having a private conversation with their genderbending counterparts. "Hehe, surprised," Natalie said as she snuggly hugs her blue teddy bear. "Well you should be, we came from another dimension," Runo added. "Huh? You mean you originally didn't come from this dimension?" Frost asked. "So you three are dimensional travelers?" Ruby added. "To be truthful, yes, we are from a different dimension, we were sent here by some 'people' to find the disappearance of spirits." "Huh? Disappearance of spirits? What do you mean?" Netto asked confused. "I'm not too sure, but me and my adopted siblings can sense the presence and departure of spirits." Yuuki stated. "We didn't sense their departure, so we thought they were whisked away, problem is where they are and why they were there." "Well, we brought Bulleta and Natsu with us, they can sense spirits, too," Netto said, "they might help you find the missing spirits." "That's good," Natalie said, "we need all the help we could get." "Netto, Ruby, Frost could you go get them?" Natalie asked, "we would like to meet those two." "I'll got get them," Frost suggested. He then goes to one of the cabins to find them.

The wooden cabin Natsu and Bulleta were staying at had pink and lavender flowers at the front porch.

Inside the cabin, Natsu, Bulleta along with their two room mates, Briana and Henshin, were setting up some computer equipment. "Alright, here's the plan, me, Henshin, Yolanda and some of the black guards will be using the equipement to contact and help you two when you and the others are in the Fear Dimension." Briana informed. "As much as I wanted to help you guys, I can't, I don't think I can handle the sheer amount of spirits in that dimension." "Me, too," Yolanda added, "I don't think I would handle it either." "We all wish you luck," Briana said.

Frost opens the door, to the everyone in the cabin's surprise. "Natsu, Bulleta," he calmly said, "Natalie, Runo and Yuuki wants to see you." The two girls looked at each other and then followed Frost to the cabana.

An hour later, the entire gang had gathered at the cabana again. Some of them had some paranormal acitivity equipment on. "Alright, everyone, here's the plan," Briana cried, she was on the cabana with Natalie, Runo and Yuuki. "Me and a few selected others would be staying here to analyze and guide everyone else in the Fear Dimension." "That shouldn't be too hard, with the map Sapphire provided for us, it wouldn't be too hard," Ruby said.

Jenna then walked into the cabana and turned to face the crowd. "The time has come everyone!" she cried, "we have a mission to do and we will suceed! Is everyone with me!" The crowd roared in agreement as they raised their arms to the sky.

"Wow, Jenna has strong followers," Runo whistled in agreement. "Indeed," Natalie added, "she is a strong leader."

* * *

Opal heavily sighes as she pats her hands on the wooden desk in front of her. Her navi was scanning the wooden dresser with a lamp on it. To his delight, there was a flashlight in one of the dressers. "Opal! Come here, I found a flashlight!" Opal dashes towards her navi's side.

KuroRock tests the flashlight and to his delight it was working. "Thank god, it works!" he said, "and look there's some extra batteries just in case."

He flashes it around the room. There was nothing much around the room. "Why don't we investigate the bathrooms?" Opal suggested. "Why there?" KuroRock asked. "Well it couldn't hurt to look," Opal replied. The dark purple navi opened the left bathroom door.

Opal's heart started racing, KuroRock's eyes started blinking. A silhouette of a young woman was taking a shower. KuroRock's left arm slightly shakes as he reaches for the curtain. He pulls it back and there was no one there. The two breathe a sigh of relief. "That's a relief," Opal said, "let's go check the second bathroom." Opal turned the knob, but to her confusion it didn't open. "What the? It's locked?" Opal said. She tries to push the door but no luck. "It won't budge," she muttered. "Why don't we push the door together?" KuroRock suggested. Opal agreed as she and the dark purple navi used their combined force to open the door.

It worked but they jumped backward and hit the tub. A lady wearing a white clothes that came from the eighteen century was standing at the doorway. "W-who are you!" KuroRock cried. She then disappears. "W-was that a ghost?" Opal stuttered. "I-I think it was," KuroRock replied. "Come on we better get out of here," Opal added, "I don't want to be here anymore."

KuroRock grabbed the dark purple haired girl and dashes to the bedroom door. The navi took a deep breathe, and puts his hand on the door knob.

* * *

Netto carefully hops from stone to stone on a small river. Ruby and Hibiki followed them. In front of him was a waterfall. The light prescence of fog and some small balls of light in different color and sizes floated all around the forest.

"Wow are those spirits?" Wisely pointed out. "Why yes," Runo replied, "these spirits, we are seeing, are more social and love to make their prescence to new people." "That's cool," Crysilla said, "this the very first time I ever seen a spirit."

"Hey guys, I think we're getting closer." Natsu noted. "Natsu's right, I sense a rip in space and lot of spiritual energy is getting sucked in." Bulleta added.

"Hey guys! Look!" Shizuka pointed out. She was pointing at a purple vortex where the balls of light were getting sucked into. It was on a pond, that was connected to the small river. White stones, all curved and round were circling around it.

"Those poor spirits," Natalie muttered.

Netto then jumps from stone to stone until he reaches the vortex. "Hey, I reached the vortex." he cried as he waved to the crowd. Ruby and Hibiki jumped from stone and stone to meet up with him. Most of the gang joined up.

Once everyone was near the vortex, Natalie gave out a warning to everyone. "Be careful everyone," she forewarned, "once we cross the Fear Dimension, it will be over run with energy, so beware." "Wait a minute, what about all that possession of your body and all that other stuff?" Hibiki asked. "Oh they do possess other peoples' bodies, but only the weak minded ones." Yuuki added.

"Alright everyone it's time for a dimensional cross!" Netto said.

The whole group slowly vanish as they enter the vortex.

* * *

**A/N: And that's the end, the next chapter, Enzan and the others reunites with Meiru and Joan's group. **


	11. Chapter 11 Reunion & Conversations

**A/N: Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

* * *

Enzan, Laika and Jasmine panted in exhaustion as they wander through out the park. "That's odd?" Jasmine said, "if we are in Tamashii Park then where are all the spirits?"

A bright light can be seen from an narrow opening between two trees. "Look," Enzan said. "Is that a bright light?" "One way to find out," Jasmine said as she dashes towards the light. "Wait, Jasmine!" Laika cried.

Lucky for Jasmine, she was thin enough to squeeze between the two trees. Enzan and Laika ran after her.

To everyone's relief, they were in the parking lot, but Laika spotted a bus. "Odd, what's a bus doing here?" Laika asked. "Maybe the passengers and the driver went for a paranormal drive?" Jasmine said. "Let's try to find a contact signal," Enzan said as he tries find anyone he knew in the area. To his delight he found someone in the area, Sakurai Meiru. "Interesting, Tamashii Park is located in Santa Diana City," Enzan noted. "Did you find anyone, Enzan?" Jasmine asked. "Yes, there's one in the area," Enzan replied, "it's Meiru." Jasmine huffed and turned her head to the side, deep down she had a rivalry with Meiru, mainly due to whoever win's Netto's heart.

"Blues contact Meiru and Roll," Enzan said. "Hai, Enzan-sama," Blues replied. He sends the email to the correct address.

* * *

Meanwhile in Santa Diana City, Joan, Yumao, Jerry, Minta and Leafy were being introduced to one of Meiru's friends. "Everyone this is Raoul," Meiru said, "he met Netto after the N1 Prix."

Raoul was a tall man. He had stern dark brown eyes and black hair that was tied into two braids using red, white and green beads. He wore an open aqua green shirt with a few buttons undone and white stripes on the sleeves, black pants with a brown belt and a thunderbolt on the silver buckle and brown shoes.

"Nice to meet you, all," he said, "are you friends of Netto?" "Well, no," Joan replied, "but we've heard of him." "Well, then let me introduce you to my navi, Thunderman," Raoul said. His navi appeared on his shoulder.

Thunderman was a dark purple navi with parts of his body orange and grey with black stripes. There were spikes sticking out of helmet and knees. His emblem was a yellow thunderbolt on a black background and the border ring was orange.

"Hello," the thunder navi said.

"Hi there, Thunderman," Jerry said, "this is my navi Darren." Darren appears on his shoulder. "Hi, I'm Delia!" Delia said as she appears on Joan's left shoulder. "Don't forget my navi," Minta said.

A brown navi appeared on Minta's shoulder. Her helmet was divided into three colors, the bottom part was brown, the middle stripe was a pale brown and top part was white, two brown animal ears that vaguely resembles a dogs were attached on the sides. Pale brown hair can be seen seen glowing out. Her jumpsuit was black, brown and light blue. Her gloves were brown with light blue rings, there were jagged, pale brown stripes on her black and brown legs. Her boots were in three different shades of brown and the soles look like the paw of a kitten or puppy. A small brown tail with the tip colored light brown was attached to her back. Her emblem was a light blue flame on a black background and the border ring was yellow. Her light blue eyes blinked in curosity as she looks at the new people that surrounded her and her operator.

"This is Evan!" Minta introduced.

"Ah~!"

"She's so cute!"

Evan blushed at the attention she was getting.

"Anyway, what brings you here to Santa Diana City?" Meiru asked. "Well I was here to see that there was tournament here in this city, so I took a road trip here," Raoul replied. "I see," Meiru said. "Wait there's a tournament here in this city?" Dekao asked. "Yes," Raoul said, "however it's been postponed for at least a couple days since the contestants that lost in the preliminaries went missing." "Yeah, I've heard about it, I'm helping with investigating," Meiru added.

"That's good, the more help the better," Raoul said, "anyway I heard that Netto was kidnapped, is that true?" "I'm afraid it is," Roll said as she saw her operator looking down in sorrow. "But we're finding every lead we can to find him and bring him home." Dekao added. "That's right," Yaito said, "we'll find no matter what."

Beep! Beep! "Huh?" Roll said as she heard beeping from the PET, "an email?" She reads the email to her surprise she quickly recognized the sender. "Meiru-chan, it's from Enzan!"

"What are you serious?" Meiru cried as she reads the sender's name by herself. "It is him, what is he doing here in Santa City, Ameroupe?" "Oh well, let's go pick him up," Dekao said.

* * *

Enzan, Laika and Jasmine were still in the Tamashii Park Parking Lot when they saw a small mini van pull up.

The passenger seat door slided open to reveal Meiru, Yaito, Dekao, Tohru, Anetta seating in the four passenger seats.

"Hey, everyone!" Yaito waved. "Yaito? What are you doing here?" Enzan asked. "Well, you three need a ride, so we got you all one," Yaito replied. "Are you going to go in or not?" Anetta asked.

Enzan was first to go in and saw that Tohru and Dekao were sitting at the far back, Anetta was sitting by herself on the third seat, Yaito and Meiru were sitting together on the second seat (Yaito was next to the window and Meiru was in the middle of the seat) and there was a young girl with long brown hair and a boy with short dodger blue hair sitting in the first seat. To his surprise, Raoul was the driver.

"Raoul is that you?" Enzan asked. "Yup, it's me alright," Raoul said, "long time no see, Enzan."

Jasmine and Laika got in the van. As the aqua green haired boy slides the door close, Jasmine sat next to Anetta. Enzan sat next to Meiru and Laika sat next to the dodger blue haired boy.

"Um, hello," the brunette girl said timidly, "I'm Joan." Laika looks at the girl with curosity in his eyes. "Sorry about that Joan is a bit shy," Yumao said, "I'm Yumao." "I see," Laika said.

"So Enzan, why are you, Jasmine and Laika here in Santa Diana City?" Meiru asked. "Well we were going to investigate the activation of a dimensional area in Glace Town, Sharo but we knocked out by sleeping gas and woke up in a house inside of Tamashii park." Enzan answered calmly. "You were in Tamashii Park!" Tohru cried. "Isn't that one of the most haunted places in the country?" Dekao asked.

"Yes, we were there," Enzan replied, "in a basement. I also noted that I saw cut rope and discarded duct tape on floor." "So you along with the others have been binded by ropes and duct taped?!" Anetta asked with surprise. "Yes, but when I woke up they were already cut and discarded." Enzan said. "Jasmine?" Yaito asked.

"Same with Enzan's story," she replied, "Also with Laika. Although Meddy told me, a green navi named FlowerGirl rescued her and the others." "FlowerGirl?" Tohru asked. "Who's that?" Dekao added. "The name of the navi who rescued our navis," Laika replied, "she did mention that she had an operator, but we didn't get his/her name." "Really? What was she doing there?" Meiru asked. "Don't know," Enzan said, "but I believe her operator and a supposed friend were trying to find a map to navigate." "Maybe they were paranormal investigators," Tohru suggested. "I mean that place is littered with ghosts."

"G-ghosts?!" Rockman stuttered from the PET. The blue navi didn't like ghosts, for some odd reason it always spooks him when they mention them. Most of his friends including Netto find that slightly amusing. "Don't worry Rockman they won't hurt you," Anetta said with assureness. Rockman breathes a sigh of relief.

* * *

The mini van stops in a parking lot where Minta, Leafy and Jerry were. The gang out and they were introduced to them and their navis.

"So three of your friends have been sent to place called Glace Town in Sharo, but were kidnapped by this evil syndicate called Dark Beetle and all of you were held captive in a house inside of Tamashii Park?" Leafy summarized. "Yes," Enzan said, "but FlowerGirl freed our navis and mayber her operator and her friend freed us from our bindings." "It would be nice to meet her operator and friend," Jasmine muttered.

"So any clues about those contestants' whereabouts?" Evan asked, who was changing the subject. "Contestant whereabouts?" Laika said confusingly. "Evan is talking about the contestants that lost in the preliminaries." Yaito replied. "Gee, I hope all of them are alright," Meiru said with worry in her voice.

She can feel all of the contestants' family and friends' pain, to lose your love ones and not knowing where they are. She knew that feeling ever since Netto was kidnapped on that night. She even considering whether or not he was dead or not. However, Netto was alive just under a new alias. 'Netto,' Meiru mentally said.

Rockman, who had just projected on Anetta's shoulder, was also thinking the same thing about Netto's well being. 'Netto-kun, please be safe,' Rockman mentally added. He hoped that he was alive, and that someone (or some people) was taking care of him and probably hide him somewhere for safety reasons.

* * *

Later that night, Meiru, Joan and everyone else were in a fancy restraunt. Meiru, Joan, Tohru and Anetta were sitting in the same table.

The inside of the restraunt had bricked walls. The tables were wooden with tile design on the top and the seats were wooden with crimson leather cushions. The small candles, on the the tables, give out a small glow as they slowly illuminate the dim litted room. "So you're Rockman? Nice to meet you!" Delia greeted, "I've heard many great things from you and your operator." Rockman smiled; he and Netto were known outside of Japan.

Roll and Iceman also appeared on Meiru and Tohru's left shoulders. "So what brings you to Ameroupe?" Delia asked. "We are following a lead that Netto was spotted in Neon City," Meiru replied. "But ever since the contestants of the Green Diamond tournament went missing at a fast and alarming rate we had to put that on hold." "So the operator of Rockman was abducted on the last day of school and both him and his captors have never been caught?" Delia asked piecing together their story. "Yes," Anetta replied, "however we are beyond worried since there isn't anymore new information about where they are now."

In another table, Jerry was sitting with his two older cousins, and Yumao. "Hey, Jerry it's an email for you," Darren said. "It saids that the tournament will resume for at least two days." "Really?" Jerry said. "Well it has been at least four days," Minta said. "It's true," Evan said as she projects herself on her operator's shoulder, "however most people will be concerned since the losing contestants have never been found yet. They feared that if anymore people lose they will go missing. It may damage the company who started this tournament." "What's the company's name?" Jerry asked. "It's Gemna Corp." Yumao replied. "They are known for their jewelry business and giving the profits to charity and to fund companies with future projects that will improve Net City." "Wow that's cool," Minta said. "It is rumored that the Ameroupe Goverment aids Gemna Corp, but that hasn't been confirmed." Fiore added as she projects herself on Yumao's shoulder. "So Gemna Corp has been known in Ameroupe?" Minta asked. "Of course," Yumao said, "you just haven't heard of them because they give both charity and companies 'small, reasonable contributions'." "Is that so?" Leafy said with skepticism. "Yeah, they are a pretty decent and trustworthy company," Fiore added, "they've only been in the buisness for ten straight years."

Enzan, Jasmine, Raoul and Laika were sitting in a table not far from Jerry's. They were having a discussion about their mission. "So you were in called in Glace Town?" Raoul asked. "Yes," Laika said as he takes a sip from his drink of iced tea, "I believe we were kidnapped after we took a whiff of that sleeping gas. Tomorrow we are contacting Comissioner Kifune about our whereabouts." "That's good," Raoul said, "it's not good to make your relatives and friends worried.

Jasmine takes a sip of her peach tea and looks to her left. 'Poor Jasmine,' Meddy thought as she projects herself on her shoulder, 'she must be worried about Netto.'

* * *

**A/N: And chapter 11 is done. Sorry about that, college is getting a bit tougher and with mid-term coming in a few weeks my stories will take about a couple of days to maybe a few weeks to update. **

**Next time: Netto, Sapphire and the gang have crossed over to the Fear Dimension. Can they survive the sheer amount of ghosts and hauntings? **


	12. Chapter 12 Into the darkness

**A/N: Chapter 12 is up and ready!**

**So enjoy!**

* * *

Netto looked around the very dark city. "Man this place is dark both in atmosphere and lighting," he said. "Indeed," Bulleta said, "it's hard to see in the darkness."

The whole group looks up and sees the spirits float in the air above. They did not take notice of the people who are watching them. "Holy crap, spirits everywhere!" Hibiki cried. "Hey look!" Aimi cried, "they are taking human shapes." "Maybe this dimension has given them enough energy to take their real forms?" Natsu suggested. "It's likely," Runo said.

"Alright everyone, we should get going," Jenna said. "Oh and FYI I asked some of my workers to send the message to the remaining contestants to continue the tournament." "Is that such a wise idea?" Briana said through via headphone. "Well, we don't want to delay the tournament any longer," Jenna replied, "but I do care about the contestants, however the sponsers are getting restless." "I see," Briana said via headphone, "well good luck."

"Alright, let's go explore!" Aile said pumping her fist in the air.

All the known HumanNavis went into their navi forms.

Sapphire, Rollen, Crysilla and Rasp went into their Net Ranger Forms.

Jenna was in her navi form, her long blonde hair was flowing out of her helmet which was black with a green stripe and small green diamonds, her ear emblems had white horns sticking up. Her jumpsuit was mostly black with white stripes on the side. Her armor and arms were green. Her white shoulder pads had white ribbons that wrapped around the arms. Her boots were green and reached to her knees. Her navi form was no other than GemnaEXE, the navi that came from another planet.

"Alright everyone listen up, I know splitting up is dangerous, but if we were are going to find the missing contestants we have no choice." Gemna announced. Everyone agreed as they split up into small groups.

N.R. Flora, Gigaman, Shuuko, Natalie, Angix, Mountainman were Group 1.

N.R. Denki, N.R. Blaze, N.R. Flow, Wisely, and Runo were Group 2.

Shard, AssassainGirl, PinkSunGirl, Zackary and Colton were Group 3.

Gemna, SoundGirl, RoseGirl, Fiona, and Erin were Group 4.

BattleGirl, Aile, Aimi, Stacy and Yuuki were Group 5.

"Hey guys," Henshin said via microphone. N.R. Flora answers the call through her helmet. "Henshin, can you here us?" "Yup," Henshin replied, "looks like you can still commuicate in the dimension. Listen the team and I researched the dimension, looks like you can send your navis in the real world." "Really?" Angix said, "let's try it out."

"Plug In! Ribbon! Transmission!"

The red infra red line leaves the PET and then Ribbon appears after a swirl of light red pixels.

"Hey it does work!" Angix said.

The group saw this and sent out their navis. This included Hail, FlowerGirl, Aquaman, BlueHero, R.C., Vistro, Razor, Blazerman, Princess, and FreezeGirl.

"Oh this is cool!" Razor said, "we can walk in the real world." "Alright everyone remember their objectives?" Gemna reminded. Everyone nodded or replayed with an okay. "Good, let's split up!"

Group 1 had found three contestants with their navis, two were in their mid teens and one was about ten years old.

Group 2 had found two contestants with their navis, one was about in their mid twenties, but the other one was only in their early teens.

Group 3 found one contestant with her navi.

Group 4 was the luckiest they found four or five contestants with their navis.

And Group 5 only found two contestants to their relief one them was KuroRock and Opal.

After they find all the contestants in the area they regrouped with the missing contestants.

"Is that all of them?" SoundGirl asked. "No, I don't think so," Shard said. "Hey do you know where the others are?" Gigaman asked. "Yes," said one of the contestants, "they are at the tallest building in the entire vancity." N.R. Flora looked up and saw that there was a building that was taller than the rest. "Is that the one?" she pointed out. "Yes that's the one," one navi cried out. "We're all worried about them," cried another navi, who was a female, "please, you have to find them."

"Don't worry, we will," Shizuka said.

* * *

As the reunited groups and the contestants dash towards the tall building, they fail to notice a navi that was watching them from the shadows.

"Interesting," the navi said with a distinctive male voice, "I must contact them at HQ."

He then fades into the shadows just like before in one of Glace Town's abandoned warehouses.

* * *

Everyone arrives in the building, but to their disbelief the entire building was surround by an electric fence. "Great how do we get to the building now?" Angix complained.

"Let me try something," Gigaman said. He goes up to the electrified fence and touches it with his right arm. The electricty then flows all over his body. Gigaman narrows his eyebrows as he concentrated on disabling the electricity fence.

After about a few minutes, Gigaman panted as he disabled the electricity. "Wow, that took a lot of me," he said. Angix flies above the now disabled fence. "Hey guys, look!" Angix pointed. The red navi was pointed at the entrance. It was guarded by two common navis with purple and black colors and had the Violet Inc.'s logo as their emblem.

"Ready SoundGirl?" Angix asked. "Ready!" SoundGirl replied.

"Fire Specter Blast!"

"Blue Frequency!"

SoundGirl's right arm morphed into a speaker and loud and visible blue waves came out.

One navi screamed in pain from the burns while the other was holding its head from the loud noise.

Both of them logged out due to their injuries.

"Alright let's go everyone!" Angix said. The whole crowd barged into the building. Their objective was to save everyone that was captured and probably stop the ones who brought them here in the first time.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if the chapters are so short. College can be a drag sometimes. **

**Next time: It's time for liberation! But darker plot has taken hold, DarkSun has already devised a plan to expand her dimension to the real world. Will Netto and the others foil this devious scheme or is it already too late? **


	13. Chapter 13 Tower Liberation

**A/N: Chapter 13 is here! Sorry if has been a while since I uploaded a chapter, but here it is and a bit longer. **

* * *

Sabre sighed as she gets out of her seat get a drink of water. The dinner table had four laptops. Each one had a headphone that she and her friends can commuicate with the others in the Fear Dimension.

"Taking a break Sabre?" Dylan said as he looks up from his laptop. "Yeah," Sabre said she sips from her aqua drink. Scape removes the left pad of her head phone to listen to their conversation. "Well it wouldn't hurt to take a break," Sabre said.

Carole just glances over for about a minute then looks back at the latop's screen. "Netto are you there?" "Yeah I can hear you loud and clear!" Gigaman replied through the transmission. "We're inside a building, can you and the other decode some of these locks? Because some of them need a passcode or something?" "Sure I'll contact Briana," Carole said. Briana's face was shown on a small screen. "Briana, Gigaman and the others found a lock with a passcode can you crack it?"

The brunette girl with magenta highlights nodded agreement and calls for Link to help her with the passcode uncoding.

After a few minutes, Briana and Link had decoded the passcode. "Alright the passcode has been decoded," Briana informed. "Gigaman and others can use that door." "Okay, thank you, Briana-chan," Gigaman replied from the transmission. He then ends the transmission.

In Briana's cabin, Henshin was drinking a can of cherry soda. Yolanda and Briana were still on their laptops. Web was playing games with Kazen on her PET. "Man, this is boring," Henshin said. "I know," Web said, "but a few of us have to stay here to keep an eye on the monitors."

Henshin muttered something under his breath, but Web couldn't muster up the words.

* * *

"Hey what's a bottomless pit doing here?" Gigaman said.

He along with Angix, BattleGirl and Aile were looking from the cave holes. They were looking down when they saw that there was no more flooring in front of them.

"Man, I knew going into smaller groups was a bad idea!" Aile said.

In the back of the group, ScorchGirl smirked as she uses a Battle Chip. "Battle Chip! Wind Rack!" She cried.

The three navis and the human operator screamed as they fall to the dark bottomless pit after they were pushed forward from the big gust of wind.

Gigaman, Angix, Aile and BattleGirl screamed as they fall down the pit.

What seems like forever, Gigaman felt a soft plastic textured hit on his back. He then falls unconcious when Angix, Aile and BattleGirl screams stopped.

* * *

The orange navi slowly opened his eyes. He then gasps as he quickly sits up. He was sitting on top of a clear flower with some orange parts at the ends. "Whoa, where am I?" he asked. "Welcome, intruder," said a female voice.

Gigaman slides off the clear flower and gets into a battle stance. "Who's there!" He cried.

Herb, in her battle form, then comes out of the shadows. "Hehe, I never guessed that you and the others would come here to find the missing contestants."

"Herb, release the contestants!" Gigaman demanded. "Sorry, but I'm under 'strict' orders not to," Herb said with calm and somewhat cold voice. "Bring it on!" Gigaman cried as he summons his default weapon, the Thunder Sword. Herb summons her Ivy Blast Cannon weapon. "Good luck," Herb added, "remember I have the type advantage over you."

"Form Change! Ushrai!"

Gigaman transforms into Ushrai and uses his Double Aura Sword.

"Double Aura Slash!"

Herb had easily dodged it. "Ivy Blast!" Herb cried. She shots the attack a few feet in front of the black navi. Ushrai cried as he was propelled backwards by a couple feet. Herb then uses the Battle Chip, Bamboo Sword, and charges as she begins to swung the green sword above his chest emblem.

Angix suddenly comes out from nowhere and blocks her attack with her specter. This event ends up breaking the green sword in half. "You!" Herb hissed at the pyro angel navi, "I thought you were knocked out!" "Well I have sensitive hearing," Angix confessed, "this comes in handy for so many times."

"Fire Specter Blast!" She cried as she fires a ball of fire from one of the ends of a specter. "Gah!" Herb said. She took about twenty feet back after the attack made contact. The navi was covered in burns in the aftermath. "Tch, looks like I have to retreat for now," Herb muttered. She then dashes towards the shadows. "Hey come back!" Angix cried. BattleGirl and Aile suddenly appears from the shadows behind Angix and Ushrai. "Guys!" Aile said. "BattleGirl! Aile-chan! You're alright!" Angix said. "Yeah, we're fine," Aile said, "we just woke up when we realize we were on top of some lightly painted, clear flowers, and the next thing we noticed that we heard some sort of fight not far from where we are. I guess that was you're fight?" "Yeah, it was Herb again," Angix said. "Question is why are they here?" "Who knows?" BattleGirl said, "come on, if we follow the trail of those flowers we might find the others." "Yeah, no more time to waste let's go!" Aile added.

* * *

After Netto's group found a hidden stairwell, they were back at the floor in which the whole group and the contestants were split into small groups. They saw that everyone had found and freed all of the trapped contestants. Netto, himself, had reverted back to Gigaman.

"Gigaman, Angix, BattleGirl, Aile!" Wisely cried, "You're alright! We worried when you didn't answer our calls." "Yeah, don't make us worry!" RoseGirl added. "Alright then, since everyone else is here, we should get to the bottom of this." Gemna said. "Maybe if we reached the top then we should find the source of all of this." R.C. said as she looks up at the ceiling.

After everyone reaches up halfway in the building, they came across an obstacle. "Great, the entrance is on the other side, now what we do?" N.R. Denki complained. "Hey isn't that a switch over there?" N.R. Crysilla pointed. "You're right, that is a switch!" Shuuko pointed out. "But how do we reach it? -pyu." Aquaman added. "Wait a minute, Angix, Gigaman, and BattleGirl don't your forms contain wings?" N.R. Rasp asked. "Yeah why?" Angix replied. "Wait you want us to fly over there and flip the switch?" BattleGirl asked. "It wouldn't hurt to try." Gigaman said.

Gigaman, Angix and Wood Form BattleGirl flew to the other side. The orange navi pulled a lever with a red handle. A bridge suddenly formed, connecting the two platforms together.

Everyone crossed safely to the other side.

During the last floors before they reached the top, they were stopped by ScorchGirl and Gemini. "Hey aren't you Gemini? The navi, Kazen and Web mentioned?" Aile said. "That's right," ScorchGirl said, "and you HumanNavis will be captured and experimented for our own needs." Some of the contestants were confused on the term, HumanNavi? Was the term of the a mixture of human and navi, and if it was is it possible for organic and data to be together? But the others were disgusted that these people will use them for their own gain. "Besides, none of you contestants would never understand unless you become one," ScorchGirl said. Now this confused a lot of people, become one of the HumanNavis, how do they do that? "Anyway, we're not your challenge, the challenge is on the top floor," ScorchGirl added, "that is of course you can make it to the top." "Those Violet Inc. Navis!" Angix hissed.

The contestants were shocked, a company named Violet Inc. was the one behind all of this? "Hehehe," ScorchGirl said, "good luck with your challenge!" The two navis then disappeared.

"Great," Mountainman muttered. "A challenge?" Angix said, "seem interesting." "Well, no time to waste!" Aile said, "let's go!"

Everyone then enters the last floor and to there horror they saw a navi who was operating a few computers that were hooked to the heavy machinery. "Hey! Stop right there!" Angix cried. The navi dropped what she was doing and turned around. "Curses!" she muttered, "not you, HumanNavis! And I see you freed all of the contestants and gathered some allies." "Enough!" R.C. said, "your reign of terror ends now!" "Hmph! I don't think so!" the female navi said, "besides my plan is coming to fruitation! Once this dimension and yours have merged then fear will spread throughtout the land!" "Not if we have anything to stay about that!" Razor said. She then leaps into the air and cuts the machines beyond repair. "No! My beautiful plan!" she cried. She then glares at the entire group, "You will pay for that! As I DarkSun will destroy all of you!" Most of the navis went into battle to defeat DarkSun. Meanwhile Gigaman noticed something, he looked to his right and to his horror it was navi tied in constraints. "Giga-kun? Something wrong?" FlowerGirl said. "Yeah, I saw a navi in one of the glass container over there!" Gigaman pointed.

"Oh my goodness! It is a navi! What is she doing here?" FlowerGirl cried when she saw the imprisoned navi inside the glass container. "Hey are you alright!" FlowerGirl cried. "Oh goodness, I thought no one would recognize me!" Serenade cried, "I'm Serenade! I was captured by them because I had seen their plan." "Don't worry, we'll get you out!" Gigaman said. He goes up to the computer that was hooked to the glass container. 'I know I'm not a good programer as Papa, but I'll try my best,' Gigaman thought mentally. "Giga-kun, are you sure about this?" FlowerGirl said, "I mean you are a navi, but this is the first time I see you trying to unlock something on computer." "Don't worry Flower-chan, I'll be alright!" Gigaman said.

After a few minutes, Gigaman manages to break through and frees Serenade from her prison. "Thank you, I am very grateful," Serenade said. "There you guys are! What are you were you all doing!" SoundGirl said as she ran towards the trio. "S-sorry SoundGirl!" Gigaman quickly apologizes, "but we had to free Serenade here!" "Oh really?" SoundGirl asked. "Of course, Sound-chan, I apologize that your friends could not assist you and the others." Serene said as she bows. "Oh I see," SoundGirl said, "well you better hurry, because most of the navis are taken a severe beating."

FlowerGirl, Gigaman and Serenade looked up and saw that most of the navis were taken serious damage after one or two blast attacks from Dark Sun herself.

"Great now what?" Gigaman said. "Maybe we should try find the weak spot." FlowerGirl suggested. "But where?" Gigaman asked.

"Neon Green Slash!" N.R. Flora cried. She raises her sword at Dark Sun, but the midnight blue navi pulls out a staff with a crescent moon on one of the ends and blocks the attack. "Luna Beam!" DarkSun cried. N.R. Flora cried in pain as the beam made contact with her stomach and she collides with the floor below. "Flora!" The Net Rangers cried. "Oh no!" FlowerGirl cried. "Onee-san!" Gigaman said.

N.R. Flora had to get assistance from N.R. Denki and Blazerman while most of the contestants' navis were trying to weaken the navi.

"Hahahaha!" DarkSun said, "look at you powerless. You are forgoting that I have the Fear Dimension at my side and there's no way you will win!"

A dark portal suddenly appears at the cieling. "What is that?!" Mountainman cried. "A portal, this dimension will merge with the other." DarkSun replied with a smirk on her face. "What! But I thought Razor destroyed the machines!" RoseGirl cried. "Wrong!" DarkSun said, "you have forgotten, there are two machines, one here and one in other dimension!" "What the other machine is back where Briana and the others are?!" Mountainman cried. "What do we do?!" N.R. Flow cried.

To everyone's horror and DarkSun's delight, everyone was sucked into the vortex without warning. After that, there was nothing left.

* * *

**A/N: Man I thought I never get this finish. Anyway, here's a preview of the next chapter.**

**Next time: The Green Diamond Tournament resumes, but the tension begins to mount as the contestants have one fierce goal, win and proceed or lose and disappear forever. **


	14. Chapter 14 Semi-Finals! Poisoned Terrain

**A/N: This takes place on the same day that Netto and Sapphire's gang ventured into the Fear Dimension. **

* * *

Joan sighes as she flips through her wide arrange of battle chips. "Joan," Delia muttered in worry. Joan glances over her navi's hologram form and then to Yumao who was watching TV with Fiore. Jasmine was sitting at a table not far from where Yumao and Fiore was. The dark purple haired girl was reading a magazine about magezine and Meddy was not on her shoulder so she assumed that Jasmine has sent Meddy to Net City for something.

Delia pouted as she sat on her operator's shoulder. Tomorrow was the semi-finals and with no news about the losing contestants the winners are under a lot of pressure since they fear that they may be never seen again if they lose.

She then taps her finger lightly on her check as if she was in deep thought of making a plan.

* * *

The next day, the contestants were gathered at the same park, Hilton Amusement Park, for announcements on the semi finals. The one on the podium was not Jenna, but a man in a dark green business suit. "Hello, everyone I'm sorry that Ms. Jenna is not here, she had gone for an important meeting. However I'm going to give you some good news, the semi finals will continue and will be held in the Myrtle Stadium this afternoon."

Some of the contestants lighten up, Myrtle Stadium was famous for their beautiful glass designs. Their most popular and recognized glass designs were the flowers.

"Oh boy the Myrtle Stadium! I can't wait to go there," Yaito cried. "That place has the best glass designs in the entire country!" "Really?" Minta asked. "Yup," Yaito said, "I've been there before, the whole display was amazing!"

The inside of the Stadium was stunning. The glass art was amazing. "Whoa! This is so amazing!" Delia said. "Amazing!" Tohru added. "Hey, how did they manage to get all of these works?" Dekao asked. "Well it is possible, that they imported most of the glass arts from different parts of the world," Leafy suggested. Enzan was looking at his PET, he just got an email from the Commissioner. Everyone at the Net Savior HQ was relieved that he, Laika and Jasmine were alright. The duo haired boy then informed that it was Dark Beetle who was behind their disappearance. However here's the bigger question, who is pulling the strings? Enzan thought it was company, but which one?

* * *

The stadium itself was huge, there were seats circling around and the ledges were decorated with glass flowers. "Whoa, the railing decorations are amazing," Jasmine said.

"Attention all contestant's report to the waiting room," called a female voice via speaker phone. "Well we better get going," Jerry said, "Joan and I need to get ready for our matches."

The waiting room was pretty big, there were some wooden pillars that reached from the floor to the cieling. The funiture were wooden chairs with dark red cushions, small tables with a smooth edge marble top and fake potted plants on the top, and there was a small table in the middle of the room. There was nothing on that table. The most of the chairs were formed into a square formation. Plus the floors were wooden and glass flowers were on the pillars.

"Nice room," Jerry whistled in approvement. "Wow, this place is big!" Delia said. "Indeed," Joan added, "I believe everyone is here."

The contestants then waits for their arranged battles.

* * *

After about two or three net battles, Joan was next. She was clutching her PET with determination. "Ready Delia?" Joan asked. "Ready, Joan!" Delia replied.

The stadium was huge from Joan's perspective. Thousands of spectators were gathered in the bleachers. Among them were Meiru, Tohru, Dekao, Anetta, Yaito, Enzan, Laika, Jasmine, Raoul, Minta, Leafy and Yumao. They were cheering along with the audience. "Go Joan-chan!" Yaito cried. "Do your best!" Meiru added.

At the corner of Joan's eye was a wierd machine, 'Odd? what is it doing here?' she mentally asked.

Joan's opponent was a female with ruby red hair and curly pigtails and brown eyes. She wore an open brown jacket that shows her dark grey shirt with a red tie, dark shorts and knee long black and red boots. She was holding a dark green Link PET on her left hand.

"Hello there," she introduced, "my name is Terra and I'll be your opponent!" "My name is Joan," Joan said. "Do your best!" Terra encouraged.

"Plug in!"

"Delia!"

"Kalk (Dutch for Lime)!"

"Transmission!"

Delia and Kalk were inside of the net. Kalk was a normal green navi, not a custom one. "Hello, you must be Delia?" he said. "Uh, yeah," Delia said shaking hands with the green normal navi. "You look more talkative then a regular normal navi." Kalk slightly chuckled at his opponent's observation, "so you have noticed? Well Terra had programmed personality files and adjusted my stats so they are very similar to a custom navi's. However, I think Terra is considering transfering all my files to a new body. I don't mind, besides I would like to see myself in something 'unique' to stand out from the other normal and custome navis."

Delia slightly giggled at that remark.

"Battle Operation! Set!" Joan and Terra started.

"In!" Delia and Kalk finished.

"Battle Chip! M-Cannon!" Terra cried. Kalk's right arm morphed into a red cannon. A yellow blast shots out of it.

"Battle Chip! Barrier! Slot in!" Joan cried. A white light surrounded her. The M-Cannon Blast came in contact with her, but Delia did not take any damage. "Tch!" Terra gritted between her teeth, "time to go offensive! Battle Chip! White Capsule! Slot in!"

Kalk throws a White Capsule at Delia. To his luck, Delia flinched due to its effect. "Delia!" Joan cried. "Battle Chip! Time Bomb! Slot In!" Terra cried. Kalk throws the Time Bomb at the magenta navi. Delia screamed in pain as the Time Bomb went off three seconds after Kalk threw it at her side of the field. "Give up?" Terra said with somewhat confident smile on her face.

On the bleachers, Meiru and the others were worried about their friend's position. "Oh no, Delia-chan isn't doing very good," Meiru noted. "Don't worry," Minta said, "I have a feeling Delia and Joan are going to win this match."

Back in the net, Delia was covered in burns from the recent explosion. "Battle Chip! Recovery! Slot In!" Joan cried. Delia breathed a sigh of relief as she glowed a light azure and her burns were gone. "Battle Chip! Area Steal! Flame Sword! Slot in!" Joan cried. Delia warped away. She reappears behind Kalk and uses her Flame Sword to slash him in the back. "Gah!" Kalk cried. "Oh no! Kalk!" Terra cried. "It's time to end this!" Joan said. "Battle Chip! Air Spin! Wide Sword! Slot in!" Delia puts the Air Spin in front her to blow Kalk away. During that time, she uses the Wide Sword and deals the final blow.

_Kalk Logging Out._

"And the winner is Joan and Delia!" An announcer said.

"Alright!" Anetta cried. "They did it!"

Terra was disappointed that she didn't win, but hey she did had fun with her opponent. "Hey Joan!" she said, "that was a great battle!" "Thanks," Joan said with a smile, "I hope we battle again!"

* * *

After five more battles, it was Jerry's turn.

Jerry's opponent was against a male opponent who wore a black buisness clothes. He had long purple hair tied into a ponytail and grey eyes. "Hello, you must be Jerry," he said. "Yup," Jerry said, "can't wait to defeat you!" "Well my name's Indigo," the business man added, "you won't have a boring battle, I can promise you that."

"Plug in!"

"Darren!"

"Slate!"

"Transmission!"

Darren's opponent was another normal navi only with a dark slate blue color pallete.

"Battle Operation! Set!" Jerry and Indigo started.

"In!" Darren and Slate finished.

"Battle Chip! Poison Seed! Slot in!" Indigo cried.

Slate throws the Poison Seed into the field creating a hazardous area. "Haha!" Indigo laughed, "everytime your navi takes one step on that field, he takes damage. However, Slate is immune to that." "What! Your navi can't take damage from the area!" Jerry cried. "That's right!" Indigo said, "your navi is a sitting duck!"

Back in the bleachers, Enzan and Laika were judging Indigo and Jerry's moves and decisions. "Interesting," Laika said, "by using the Poison Chip, Darren is limited to a few places in the whole area." "Indeed," Enzan said, "what a clever move and with Slate's ability to be immune to Poisoned Areas, Darren is in a tough spot."

"If I won't fight on the ground then I'm going to the sky!" Jerry said with confidence, "Battle Chip! Dash Conor! Air Shot! Wide Shot! Slot in!"

Darren hops onto the Dash Conor and his right arm morphs into a blue buster (similar to Rockman's) with a small fan inside it. A strong tornado shots out of it and it takes Slate inside of its narrow funnel. Darren fires the Wide Shot straight at the tornado and it hits Slate in the chest and the tornado breaks apart. Slate screams in agony as he was forced to log out.

_Slate Logging Out._

"And the winner is Jerry and Darren!" the announcer said.

"Alright! We did it, Darren!" Jerry cried in utter joy. The floor of the net's arena returns to normal.

Back in the real world, Indigo congratulated Jerry on his battle performance. "I'm impressed on how quickly you were able to figure out the flaw of my strategy." "Hey it wasn't that hard to figure that out," Jerry protested. Indigo chuckled, "well then it was a interesting battle. Too bad it ended so fast." "Hey, you had just a good strategy, you just need to fix that aerial attack flaw." Jerry pointed out. "Good point," Indigo replied. "Well I better get going, I have some paperwork to finish. They are due tomorrow." Jerry and Indigo waved goodbye after Darren logged back to Jerry's PET.

"And that is all for the Green Diamond Tournament Semi-finals!" the announcer said. "We hope to see you in the finals in a few days at Neon City." The announcer then leaves the stage and everyone in the bleachers gets up and used the exits. The only people left were Joan, Meiru, Jerry, Minta, Leafy, Dekao, Yaito, Tohru, Anetta, Enzan, Jasmine and Laika.

"That was an awesome battle, Joan!" Dekao said, "too bad, your power won't come close to me and Gutsman's!" "Yeah right," Yaito scoffed, "you can't even meet Netto after he got Rockman." Yaito then remains silent when she saw the blue navi's mental pain. "Sorry about that Rockman," the blonde haired girl added. "It's okay, Yaito-chan," Rockman replied, "you didn't mean it."

Minta looks around and noticed something. "Hey where's Yumao?" she asked. "He said that he had urgent business with something important," Joan replied, "he'll be back in about a few days."

While the whole group was immersed with their conversations, Madame Janessa smirked as she analyzed the group. "So his friends came to find him," she said, "hmph, useless, they're just wasting their time, if they want answers then it's in Neon City, not here. They just have wait a little longer."

She then looks to the sky and smirks as she saw a microscopic black vortex forming. 'Looks like the plan will be put into action,' she smirked.

Faraway from the stadium, Yumao was sitting at a park with a hill. It had a good view of the city. The boy clutches his PET as he looks at the sky. 'DarkSun,' he mentally said, 'this time the score will be settled.'

* * *

**A/N: Finally! I manage to post a chapter before the midterm. **

**Next time: Netto and the others are held captive in the most dangerous part of Santa Diana City. Briana and the others have no choice, but to team up with Rockman and his friends to help them. Will they succeed? **


	15. Chapter 15 Talk Behind Bars

**A/N: And~! Chapter 15 is here! Midterm is over and I'm ready to update! So here it is.**

* * *

Netto sighes heavily, how did he get into this mess? Oh yeah, a vortex was created and he, along with everyone else, was sucked into it. "Man, this sucks!" he muttered. He glanced back and saw that Sapphire was asleep. Her back was against the right wall, and her head was tilting downard indicating that she was asleep.

Netto looked down at his new outfit. He had no idea that he was wearing a new outfit until he saw his reflection at a small puddle of water, which was at the back left corner of the room.

He was back in human form attire, but it was slightly different. His sweatband sad a bandana again, except that it was orange instead of blue. There was a horizontal white stripe in the middle and had a thinner stripe of light azure in its middle. His family's symbol was still on there. His vest was still present and so was his yellow scarf but he can see his black T-shirt's sleeves sticking out. He still his shorts on and socks and shoes were no different. His attire was as mixture of his Gigaman Human Form Attire and his old attire before he was kidnapped. 'Is this some sort of alternate attire?' He mentally asked, 'no matter, Onee-san, me and everyone else are trapped here. Briana-chan and the others must've found out by now. All our communication lines have been confiscated, so we're trapped here.'

He then sat against the left wall of his shared prison. He looked to his left and saw metal bars. Beyond that were the captive HumanNavis (in their human forms) and missing contestants. He also noted that all of them were their missing. So it's assumed that they were confiscated as well.

This prison was so big that it held two floors. His and Sapphire's cell was on the second floor, but he had no clue at where Ruby and Frost's cell was at. However, Shuuko's cell was on the right side of his prison. He gets up from his spot and clutches two of the prison bars with his bare hands. He hoped that help would be on its way soon.

* * *

Back on Tamashii Park's Camp, Briana was trying to connect with anyone, so far no luck. "Hello? Frost? Ruby? Netto? Anyone? Can you respond?!" All that Briana can get was pure static. "Briana..." Link said. The magenta highlighted brunette looked at the green and white Link PET. "I believe something happened to them, when they were rescuing the contestants, they must've been in a snag." "If that's the case, then where are they beeping taken?" She asked, "the last time I made contact with them was in the tower. Now all I hear is static. That is not a good sign at all."

Knock! Knock! Henshin gets up from his seat after he failed to contact anyone from his laptop. It was Dylan. "Hey did get any contact with them?" "No," Henshin replied, "you got the same thing as well?" "Yes," Dylan said, "I'm very concerned." "Same here," Briana added. "Do you think they got captured!" Yolanda said looking up from her laptop. "It's highly possible," Henshin said, "I mean why else couldn't they contact us?"

"Now what do we do?" Yolanda asked. "We have to get help," Briana said. "From who?" Henshin said. "I can't believe I'm saying this, but we need help from the Net Saviors." Briana finished.

Everyone fell silent then Henshin begins to yell (crazily) at his friend. "Briana have you gone crazy?!" Henshin said, "the Net Saviors are part of a branch of the Net Police, if the Net Saviors find out our secrets so does the rest of Net Police Branches." "But Netto is friends with some of these net saviors." Briana pointed out, "if he tells them the reason for our secretness, they wouldn't question anything." "So we should go get them?" Henshin asked. "Definitely," Briana said, "the reason we need their help is because where ever Netto, Sapphire and everyone else including the missing contestants are, that place is heavily guarded." "Question is if they would believe us?" Dylan asked. "Well why wouldn't they?" Henshin said, "they desperately wanted to see if their friend is alive." "Okay here's the plan..." Briana stated as she lays out the blue prints of the plan.

* * *

Ruby sighs as she plays Tic-Tac-Toe with Stacy using some pieces of discarded chalk on floor. Frost was laying on the cell's bed. Cell beds are very uncomfortable, they're just plates of concrete suspended on four metal chains, although they do contain a pillow and a blanket. The cell, Ruby, Stacy and Frost were in, had a bed with a very comfortable, teal pillow but had no blanket with it.

"*sigh* This sucks, badly!" Frost muttered, "we're stuck in a prison in God know's where and I think it's going to be a long while." "Well, at least we have something to keep me and Stacy occupied," Ruby said. Frost rolled his eyes gazed at the ceiling.

The three then froze as they heard footsteps, they turned to their prison and saw a navi and a body guard wearing black clothes and a badge of Violet Inc's Logo was seen on the right side of his suit.

Ruby, Stacy and Frost also saw Netto was with the strong and tall bodyguard. "Ruby Unido and Frost Kumo you are ordered to be seen with our subcoordinates along with your ally Netto Hikari." The bodyguard opens the prison so Ruby and Frost can join Netto. Ruby got up to her feet while Frost get out of his uncomfortable, concrete bed. Ruby and Frost joins Netto and the bodyguard after he locks the prison where only Stacy remained.

"Ruby, Frost, Netto..." Stacy mummured. She knew she couldn't escape due to the tight security, and even if she did the guard would drag back to this prison or worse send her to a more tighter security prison. Stacy sighed as she hoped help would come soon.

* * *

Johnathon and Prescilla were in an office where all of the HumanNavi's Transform PETs and their Navi Partner PETS were kept, the missing contestants PETs and the Guardian PETs were also present.

Most of the contestant's navis were screaming as they wanted to escape this prison. Johnathon and Prescilla looked up and saw that the bodyguard had brought Netto, Ruby and Frost with him.

"Sit down," Johnathon commanded. Netto, Ruby and Frost sat in the three chairs facing the desk. Johnathon was sitting on the chair of the desk and Prescilla was standing by his side. "So what do you want out of us?" Netto demanded. "Oh nothing," Johnathon said, "I'm just curious about your special ability. That ability that allows you to transform between your human and navi forms." "We're not telling," Ruby said. "Very well," Johnathon said, "maybe some more time in prison will help. Take them back to their cells." "Hey where's Hibiki?" Ruby asked as she gets up from her seat. "Oh, she's in another room waiting," Johnathon said, "however she'll come her after you three leave." The three brunette children followed the body guard out the door.

Just as soon Team Lost Trio leave the room, Hibiki entered it with another bodyguard besides her that wore the same clothes as the other body guard. "Ms. Buruu," Johnathon said, "out of all the HumanNavis that work for the Gemna Corp. company, you are the closest one to Ms. Gemna. So tell me your secret?" "There's no way in a million years on Earth I'm telling you that!" Hibiki hissed with anger in her voice." "Tch! Stubborn children!" Johanthon hissed, "they're so loyal to her, it's like she's their friend or something." Prescilla shook her head in disbelief, he didn't know the true meaning of friendship or loyalty, he just thought they were useless to him.

* * *

Inside the office's net, the Navi Partners, Guardian Navis and the missing contestants' Navis were held captive. They were inside translucent cubes with one of the walls open with prison bars sizzling with electricity.

"Hey!"

"Let us out!"

"I don't wanna stay here forever!"

Their cries remained unheard and ignored as the guards, which were normal Navis with black and purple pallette and Violet Inc.'s logo on them, just stand idly as they guard the prisons, two guards for each prison.

One of the prisons contained Ribbon, Hail and Razor. "Hey, let us out we're begging you!" Ribbon cried as she gripped two of the prison's bars, despite the sizzling electricity that flows through them, they didn't shock her. Hail and Razor were sitting opposite of each other on the floor, their backs were leaning against the wall. "So now what?" Hail asked. "Who knows?" Razor replied, "let's just hope, Briana and the others find help soon." The three then froze as they heard footsteps, each step was heard loud and clear as they echo through the entire prison vicinity. The footsteps stop at Ribbon, Hail and Razor's prison. To their surprise, it is Herb in her casual form. "Herb? Is that you?" Ribbon said. "Yes it's me," Herb said, "Listen I want to apologize for the attacks. You see my operator and I were forced into these missions." "Really how?" Razor said as she and Razor joined Ribbon at the prison bars. "Yes it all started a few years ago," Herb said beginning her story

-Flashback-

_A young Jessica cries as her back was leaning against a trash can. She clutches a green PET III and hugs it close to her chest. Inside the PET was Herb. She was sad because her beloved operator was in terrible condition. Her clothes were dirty and torn in some edges and Jessica herself was terrible thin and it looked like she didn't wash for days. "I-I don't want to go back there," Jessica muttered, "I don't want to go back to that damn orphange!" "We won't back there Jessica!" Herb said, "We'll find a good home, I promise!"_

_Herb and her operator were in one of the many alleyways of Neon City. They were in one of the worst parts of the city. _

-Flashback Ends-

"Jessica wasn't always like this," Herb said, "before she was a part of Violet Inc. She was a homeless orphan who just escaped from a terrible orphange." "How sad," Ribbon commented. "However, one day, a young scientist named Prescilla came and took us in as one of their own." Herb continued, "life was great, Jessica was happy and had food and shelter, but one day we discovered the truth." "You found out, that Violet Inc. was doing illegal projects and trades with foreign countries?" Razor guessed. "Correct," Herb replied, "we wanted to call the police, but Mr. Oda threatened us that he would throw us in the streets or worse put us back in that orphange. Fearing that we would go back their either the streets or the orphange, we kept our mouths shut and did as we were told."

"So let me get this straight," Razor said, "you and your operator used to be orphans, but escaped from a terrible orphange, ended up in the streets of Neon City and were taken care by one of Violet Inc's employees?" "Correct," Herb said, "but we didn't always like what we do, but it was either this or end up as orphans again."

Razor, Ribbon and Hail exchange looks as they lean in to hear more about Herb and Jessica's past.

* * *

Hibiki was still firmly stubborn about her statement. She will never spill the beans about their secret. It was final, she wasn't giving it up. "Stubborn child!" Johnathon said as he banged his fist onto the desk, "why don't you tell me your secret?" "Because is not only mine, it is all of the HumanNavis combined, if we tell you our secret then net society as we know it will either be destroyed or prosper!" Hibiki cried out. "I don't care about this secret you HumanNavis keep so secretly, but this ability will change everything!" Johnathon said, "with this new power and ability we will be rich!" "And jeopardize everyone's lives? I don't think so!" Hibiki protested. "Complain and protest all you want Ms. Buruu, but this ability of you and your friends will revolutionize Net Society forever!" Johnathon said as he thought of the endless possibilities of this ability being put into public use. Hibiki feared it could also bring problems and probably start another worldwide war.

"But wouldn't that also create very deadly consequences?" Hibiki argued. "Silence!" Johnathon said putting his hand in front of Hibiki's face. He then tells the bodyguard to escort the azure haired girl back to her cell. Prescilla clutched her fists on the side. That was the last straw, she couldn't stand back and let them do unorthodox procedures on them after all they're all children. "I know what I must do," the female scienstist said.

She waited until Johnathon exited the office. Then allowed one of the Navis to escape, out of all the trapped Navis in the office, she had chosen Serenade. "Go Serenade," she muttered as she freed the white, yellow and black navi from her prison, "go and find help for your friends." "I will but why are you doing this?" Serenade asked in confusion. "To make up for the horrible things I made when I joined this shady organization." Prescilla said with regret and remorse in her eyes, "now go!" Serenade did not question anymore at the point as she disappear in a flurry of pixels and headed towards freedom.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the delay folks! College was somehow getting in the way and that the final exams are coming in a few months. The stories will take longer to update. So be very patient, okay? **

**Next Time: Briana and Henshin tries to strike a deal with Meiru and the others. Will it work? **


	16. Chapter 16 A Bargained Deal

**A/N: Chapter 16 is now up! Sorry for the delay everyone, it has been hectic. But now that everything is settled, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Henshin sighs as he leans against the wall of a building. "Well looks like it's up to me and Briana to convince them to join our search." Henshin muttered. He looked down at A.D.E.L.S Link PET. It was black with small white horns and cyan dots. A.D.E.L.S emblem was a white horn and a cyan dot on a black background and the border ring was yellow.

A.D.E.L.S was in his navi form. Most of his jumpsuit, armor and helmet was black. A black mouth guard covered his mouth and his helmet had two white, cyan tinted wings attached on the back, a cyan dot on top, a white stripe around the helmet and grey horns underneath the stripe. His gloves and boots were cyan. The boots had yellow stripes and white circles on the heels. His emblem was the same as the Link PET.

"Henshin, I believe someone's coming this way." A.D.E.L.S informed. Henshin nodded as he saw the people he wanted to see.

* * *

Briana was in a park not far from where Henshin was. She was sitting at a picnic table. On the table were two Link PETs, one was blue and black Link PET which contained Splash, herself. She came to Santa Diana City by a employee who was on his faction vacation. The other one was a brand new Link PET. She was making a few adjustments to a new navi to the new Link PET. The new Link PET was dark orchid and black. Inside was a new female navi.

Her helmet a black and grey armor with a magenta curved arrow gem, a light magenta scope covered her left dark green eye, and her long black hair that reached below the shoulders. A grey ring was around her neck and there were grey shoulder pads on the shoulder blades. Her jumpsuit was dark orchid and black. Her dark orchid gloves were fingerless with white rings and magenta gems. Her legs had two magenta stripes on each leg and her dark orchid boots had magenta gems and two curved black arrows under the gems with black soles. Her emblem was a two diagonally grey stripes on a black background and the border ring was yellow. Attached to her back was a pink rifile gun that looks like it can easily could be removed. She looked like a rouge sniper.

"RifleGirl, could you find any activity on transportation?" Briana asked, addressing the rogue sniper navi. "Of course, Briana-san," RifleGirl replied with a bow. She then disappears in a flurry of pixels indicating that she went to the net. "So Briana, should we begin the negotation?" Splash asked. "Of course," Briana nodded.

* * *

Meiru, Dekao, Tohru, Yaito, Joan, Anetta, Jasmine, Raoul, Jerry, Minta, Leafy, Enzan and Laika were seperated into three groups.

Meiru, Dekao, Tohru, Yaito and Joan were Group 1.

Jerry, Minta, Leafy and Raoul were Group 2.

And Jasmine, Enzan, Laika and Anetta were Group 3.

Group 1 had went to a different park, which was not far from the stadium.

Group 2 and Group 3 had went downtwon for more information.

The two groups then split up to cover more ground.

It was at that time that Group 3 encounter a boy that was about Netto's age. He had red orange hair and eyes. He wore a peach vest with a white stripe in the middle and short sleeves with white stripes at the end, jeans and red orange and black shoes. He also had a black Link PET strapped to his left arm.

The group didn't take noticed to him until he approaches them. "Hey, you must be Netto's friends, correct?" The group was suspicious about this. How does he know Netto? They thought he heard the news that a boy named Netto Hikari was kidnapped on the night of the last day of school. But this was different, for some odd reason he knew that Netto was their friend. That was something that a stranger would never know. The only way that this boy knew about them being Netto was his friend was that Netto told him, and Netto was never found. "How do you know that?" Laika asked. "Because Netto told me..." the red-orange haired boy replied calmly, "oh and by the way my name is Henshin Daidaiiro."

* * *

"WHAT?!" cried Meiru and Joan's group. "You know where Netto is?" Tohru cried. "Correct," said a brunette girl with magenta highlights in her hair. The girl looks a lot like Iris from Beyondard. Her clothing was also very similar to Iris's.

The girl wore a dress with a white lace collar, the shirt part was magenta and the skirt was white. A dark magenta bow was also tied around her waist. She also wore magenta boots. She also had two butterfly clips in her hair, however, the colors are dark magenta and white. The left one was white with dark magenta lines, but the right one's colors were inverted, the lines were white and the main color was dark magenta. She had two Link PETs strapped to her two arms, one was blue and black and the other one was dark orchid and black.

"My name is Briana Triana," Briana imtroduced, "as you know, my friends and I were also looking for the missing contestants. However, during the search for them, a couple of teams that were organized suddenly went missing. I assumed that they were also captured and are being held prison in some unknown location."

"But what does this has to do with Netto-kun?" Rockman asked. He wanted more answers, he knew that Netto was alive, but where was he? Henshin took a deep breathe and exhales. "Well, to be truthful we had Netto under our wing for a while," Henshin said. He was clearing his throat to muster up all the courage to make out all of the words. 'Oh, boy I hope telling the truth will understand them,' Henshin silently thought, 'Netto you owe me for this!' "What?" Laika cried, "If Netto was under your wing, why didn't he contact us? As soon he was safe, he should have contacted us." "Well, he didn't want to get you guys involved because he didn't want to get all of you hurt." Henshin explained. "And leave us all worried! He should know better!" Jasmine shouted. "Where are they now?" Laika asked. "Netto, along with the arranged groups and the missing contestants went missing a few hours later." Henshin replied.

"So what does that have to do with us?" Yaito asked. "If help us with our investigation, you'll get Netto back," Briana said. "Deal?" The brunette said as she held out her hand. "Deal." Meiru replied as she shook Briana's arm in agreement.

"Deal," Enzan said as he shook hands with Henshin in agreement. "However, your investigation will have to be together with the Net Officials' since they have the same motive as yours." Henshin looked down and his eyes slightly narrowed, things were getting more serious.

Beep! Beep! "Henshin!" A.D.E.L.S cried. "I got an email from the staff! The missing contestants and groups have been found!" "Really where?!" Henshin asked. "But you're not gonna like this." A.D.E.L.S said with obvious worry on his face. "They are located at District S.A.D."

"What!" Henshin cried, "you mean..."

"Yes," A.D.E.L.S said nodding in confirmation, "District Santa Anita Drive."

* * *

**A/N: I'm so~ sorry! It has been a few weeks maybe less then a month. Anyone thanks for waitng for the update.**

**Fact: Santa Anita Drive is one of the few intersections in San Deigo, California that has a high crime rate. However, District Santa Anita Drive or S.A.D is more isolated and dangerous than its real world counterpart. **


End file.
